Golden Girls Take New York
by oldhollywoodbaby
Summary: This time around, our Golden girls are taking a trip to New York with the writers of the Alan Brady Show, and Laura as well!
1. 1: WaitWe're What?

_"Where is Sally, anyway?" Buddy asked._

 _"And where's Blanche?" Rose also asked._

 _"What could they be doing that could take them so long to come home?" Dorothy asked._

 _"I don't know, but I'm getting a little scared," Rob said._

 _Just then, Sally and Blanche came home acting very different. They were both drunk, hyper, and Blanche was giving Sally a piggy back ride. Blanche had one of those blowers people would blow at birthday parties and Sally held up a "Just Married" sign and threw a bouquet._

 _In result, everyone was shocked to see this._

 _"Oh god," Rose said catching the bouquet._  
 _—-_

"How even?" Laura asked.

"I know!" Dorothy exclaimed.

The next day...

Sally and Blanche were knocked out in Blanche's bedroom. They were both hungover from the night before and they didn't know they got married. The two woke up and were confused about where they ended up. They looked at each other and screamed.

"Why am I here? I don't sleep in here!" Sally cried.

"I don't remember being in here!" Blanche shouted.

After a few seconds, the girls calmed down.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" Sally asked.

"No, I just remember being with you," Blanche replied.

"That's all I remember too! Oh well, as long as we didn't do anything stupid," Sally added.

"Yeah, I'm sure we didn't do anything stupid," Blanche said.

They got out of bed and they noticed the bouquet was on the floor. It now had petals falling off.

"What's a bouquet doing here?" Blanche asked.

"I don't know, I think we're imagining things," Sally replied as she left the bedroom.

"Oh god, I hate hangovers," Blanche thought.

It was the last day of being in Miami and everyone was finishing up their packing.

"Rob! Buddy! I think we ought to tell Sally she got married last night," Laura said.

"Okay! Rob, you tell her!" Buddy exclaimed.

"Why me? You're her best friend!" Rob replied.

"If I tell her, she won't take me seriously!" Buddy added.

"Buddy, I'm sure she will!" Laura exclaimed.

"She takes Rob or you more seriously," Buddy also added.

Rob and Laura suddenly looked at each other.

"Here, I'll stand next to you when you tell her," Buddy suggested.

"Fine, I'll tell her," Rob volunteered.

With the girls...

"Guys, we really need to tell Blanche!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"About what?" Rose asked.

"About the Berlin Wall, Rose! About the marriage!" Dorothy replied.

"What marriage?" Rose asked again.

"The marriage between Sally and Blanche, you dummy!" Dorothy yelled.

Just then, Rob came in the living room which is where the rest of the girls minus Blanche were.

"Dorothy, are you going to tell Blanche she's married?" Rob asked.

"Yes, are you going to ask Sally?" Dorothy asked in response.

"I was going to once I found her," Rob replied.

Sally was the next person to come into the living room.

"Good morning, folks! Oh gee, am I tired! I have no idea what happened last night! All I remember was hanging out with Blanche at the bar, having a drink or two, then everything went blank," Sally said.

"Sal, I have to talk to you," Rob told her.

Dorothy, Rose, and Sophia left the living room so Rob could talk to Sally in private.

"What's going on, Rob? Why did everyone leave?" Sally asked.

"You're not going to believe this," Rob said.

"What?" Sally asked having no idea what's going on.

This was going to be very difficult for Rob to say because he knew Sally has always wanted to be married, but to a fella, not a woman.

"Sal, last night a marriage was born," Rob told her.

"Really? Who got married? Tell me everything, Rob!" Sally exclaimed.

"Well, there was no wedding, thats's for sure," Rob replied.

"Did the couple elope?" Sally asked.

"Yes," Rob said.

"Where did they go?" Sally asked.

"In this house," Rob replied.

"Did Buddy and Sophia get married?" Sally asked getting excited.

"No! In fact, they broke up," Rob told her.

Rob sighed and told Sally the bottom line.

"Sal, one of the people that got married was you," he explained.

Sally's face lit up because she was finally married, but she didn't know whom she was married to.

"Really? To who? Who's this lucky fella?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, your spouse is not a fella. It happens to be a woman," Rob added.

Hearing that news did not impress Sally at all.

"What? Who?" Sally asked in frustration.

In the kitchen with the girls...

"Blanche, we have something to tell you," Dorothy said.

"Girls, what's going on?" Blanche asked.

"This is strange to say, but you got married last night," Rose told her.

"And drunk too!" Dorothy added.

"I did? Who's my new husband?" Blanche asked.

"You don't have a husband, you have a wife," Dorothy replied.

Blanche was not happy to hear the news.

"A wife? I'm not a lesbian!" Blanche exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Rose apologized.

"Now, you're a lesbian if you have a wife," Sophia replied eating some potato chips.

"Ma!" Dorothy yelled.

"Who's my wife?" Blanche asked.

"She's in the living room," Rose told her as Dorothy took Blanche to the living room.

In the living room...

"Rob, who am I married to? Aren't you going to tell me who it is?" Sally asked.

Just then, Blanche and Dorothy came in the living room.

"You and Blanche are married," Rob said.

"Sally's your wife," Dorothy told Blanche.

The two girls were confused.

"I'm married to her?" Sally asked Rob.

"So, I happened to get married to her?" Blanche asked Dorothy.

Dorothy and Rob both nodded as Sally and Blanche looked at each other.

"I now pronounce you, wife and wife!" Buddy shouted coming in the living room.

In the plane...

Sally and Blanche couldn't get over the fact they were married and they were in denial.

"Wait, I can't be married to you! This has to be some joke," Blanche told Sally.

"Yeah, we're not lesbians," Sally added.

Buddy and Laura overheard the conversation.

"This isn't a joke!" Buddy exclaimed.

"He's right, you're both married! Rob and Dorothy would never joke about a thing like that," Laura added.

Sally and Blanche were both shocked and over their denial.

"Me? You? Married?" Sally asked Blanche.

"Honestly, I think so," Blanche replied.

"I'm never going to go to a bar and drink again," Sally thought.

At the airport in New York...

Everyone has arrived in New York and waiting to get their luggage.

"I'm sure it's a lot for them to take in," Rose said.

"I know! It's going to be really weird thinking Sally is married," Laura added.

"It's going to be weird that I'm going to be living with that married couple," Dorothy told her.

"And they're going to be working together," Rob also added.

"How come I forgot about that?" Dorothy asked herself.

 **-Hello everyone! Sorry I'm a day late from when I was supposed to be updating! It's better late than never! I had a haunted carnival thing at my school and I was one of the actors! Yesterday, I was too tired to update, so that's all I'm going to say and i hope you all have a wonderful morning/day/night and peace out my poodles!**

 **-oldhollywoodbaby**


	2. Halloween Special

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a5be58f77404551fd9cad5b617dad25"One Halloween morning at the Petrie house, Laura and Rose were getting Ritchie ready for school./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="993d6eed24501c3c350e72e364a9ecdd""Doesn't he look so cute in his costume?" Laura asked Rose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f70d30e200e44283680d4d23b3663d39""Yes! I love Halloween! Especially in !" Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47651e189eee4b21e007a4b76c25ab7f""What happened in St. Olaf?" Laura asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15a6f6e5eb653cdd10a9157ccb97d2b3""Whenever it was Halloween, we had this costume contest and whoever won got a big Hershey kiss! Then, there would be a parade and on our way back from the parade, we'd go trick or treating! It was a lot of fun!" Rose explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cce20ffbbeb05e1cb54b48ac8ce467b""Are you going to dress up tonight?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5073d81fe88534d8ce42a9cf78ea18d""Yeah! I'm dressing up as a bat and Rob is a vampire! I just have to get dressed! What about you?" Laura replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e58479a7098830cc5abe1b09e085498""That's awesome! I'm not dressed yet, but I'm going to be a tap dancer! I'm going to wear tap shoes and I'll dress like a tap dancer! " Rose told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aaed0b5140264227083baba5050acca4""Wow," Laura replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c46656a1538d6836a4243ff0a57d882""I wonder what Buddy and Sally are dressing up as," Rose said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a56d95e4b5000144e31d0b2367ddf75a""I have no idea what Sally is doing, but I know Buddy is going to be a jack in the box," Laura replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ac4a88ebda142bc2026c85715daa01a""Wait, now I know what Sally is! She's a cheetah! Her and Blanche are going to be cheetahs and tigers!" Rose exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="430663133e32b2d0f120b51431749e7f""I think that's cute," Laura said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ffb9f7478c40efcfe5c65c9f2c1fdd6""If you're going to ask about Dorothy, she's going as a clown! She didn't want to dress up this year, but last night Sally, Blanche and I finally convinced her!" Rose added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="059b077bb8c8e4abc622afa134ed6958""How were you there?" Laura asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d3dbfae4be3d22d175f5e3b13d04236""I was on the phone with Dorothy and also Dorothy told me Sophia is going to be a teddy bear," Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b1718cf64dee74f199de195ac24f8dc""I think Sophia's costume is even cuter," Laura added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7c5faad7d05bdcbeeb5c8536d828a31"At the office.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0baf231e786b0f52606e750b3057eaed"Rob was at the office and he started working on the new script. Buddy was also there, but he was hiding so he could play a trick on the girls. There was a big box in the office which is where he was hiding. They had to work on Halloween, but they were allowed to leave early. This year, the Alan Brady Show staff was dressing up so all the writers were dressing up today./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be17b52ba8ddd29c8a2efec4aa48ed38"Rob was wearing an all black suit and black shoes with a long red cape with his fake fangs in his teeth w/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71186c4fcfebf6eae205ff6f46ebe0d2"Rob heard a knock on the door. He got up and opened it seeing Sally and Blanche. They were both wearing cat suits like the tight cat woman suit but Sally was wearing the cheetah and Blanche was wearing the tiger. They both had cat ears, faux fur tails and cuffs, black heels, and whiskers and noses painted on their face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3af47923d483003db20a76c89e563344""Trick or Treat," Sally joked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4891de46c1fa3549777912b45c4134bb""I'm sorry, I don't have any candy for you," Rob replied trying to keep a straight face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="599c2c8aed52f1c8ceb351ee4062f681"The two ladies began laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36092f237973fa79f61740ce9714ae92""Good morning, Rob," Sally added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="045c9328638b78735f1219aab5980d5b""Rob, you really can't keep a straight face! You were about to laugh!" Blanche exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b148f351bcd6f3557ecb95e554293d7"" Buddy's late again, huh?" Sally asked putting her purse down. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d0fa87dffcaa2196c2f63ee8740916e"Just then, Buddy popped out from the box wearing a clown suit and clown shoes with a jester hat. The girls screamed and Rob was cracking up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d680142850082000aec8fd3c158ba52""Happy Halloween!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="580b82d72151609cf3be7654f8a90520""Buddy!" Sally yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67ffdfec079ec3bc0f93724868f4421c""What? You didn't like it?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f59c912b1c0fc4580aecf878626708fa""No, I loved it," Sally replied in a sarcastic manner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f15348457e815269fbbe070562b07789""Just don't ever do that again!" Blanche shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b425657680ae5937f4cc1faf4238d17""Okay, I'm sorry," Buddy apologized./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="030ac6a0d8616869d349f087c27b0d9a""Guys, I want to leave early! Can we get to work?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96ad238f98417ff1b489de71b7f36ca2""Where did we leave off last night?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eeeaef8740cc37462fa57c2a50899108"" We left off at where Alan ran away from that big clown with the green hair," Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="006fecd197b74ff4ea118b81caf910c9""How about when, Alan ends up in some alley in the middle of nowhere, and he cries for help!" Sally added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6fa6eb02f6ca53ddf0a43fdf696a79b""I like that! We're getting a little spooky today!" Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebccb3d5c46377b383ba7983f5b009db""What do you mean? Today is spooky day!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee9452272440129cb13dcf1c169fd77b""Buddy, let's focus!" Rob told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63c9850b5abae7e86652c744a42ce6ba""Okay fine," Buddy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d48d92cd4fb2c8c19a0784966498628""Yeah, listen to the chief! Or he'll bite your finger off with his fangs," Sally added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a64872f34a11bf3bc9eaf6f9d84122ca""Very funny!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60a44140081b923a7d948bd00c847d5b"At the house.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="032a18215c44704579277cf5c100a2a2"Laura and Rose were in the kitchen baking treats for Ritchie's friends with the help of Dorothy and Sophia. At this time, Laura and Rose were in their costumes. Laura was wearing black pants with a black long sleeve top with black shoes. She also had her bat ears and wings. Rose was wearing a tux, a dress shirt with a leotard underneath with tights and tap shoes topping it off with a back hat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="028b2d10023ca0140b2d53b29d17e898""I'm so proud of the way these cookies turned out!" Rose exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b9cabeccb161a739b6704bcc6d5dce7""If you're so proud, why don't you send them to some baking contest and hope you win a prize," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d54ca36c37f3a88cd6a39f2133c9372"Rose turned to Dorothy and began laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b044bf5eb7d7fcbcc7abc039f07d7875""Sorry Dorothy, it's so hard to take you seriously in that costume," she added still laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f82fb12f0b87c70bb851efd859f5c29f""Let me tell you, Sophia, your costume looks very comfortable," Laura complimented. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3cd81e1e3d1d9d764f529e692fc4462""Thank you," Sophia thanked her. Sophia was wearing a onesie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72e449c24a97b96c9c3c07f17afcec30""Wait Laura, you're able to walk again?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acc035985545fe38f06cefac77870aca""Yeah, I'm off my crutches and I just got off my boot yesterday," Laura said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b67e42bd650ee29c1cc9869ee35a3b21""Isn't it great?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86deecdde26b019a2437295f80503630""Yeah, we're all happy," Sophia said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="132e5728113e61478171e40e738a31c5""You know who's costumes bother me the most?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dabb690fa70800473c43a082e1e3968""Whose?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="135063f6542310413e39b28e1ce309c6""The Beatles, Rose! Sally and Blanche!" Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33db9eb3fca5c8c606d66cc4d8871261""You don't like that they're dressing up as animals" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c7cd78a0b88197a120bd3ce33d19aba""Not that, ma. They look like sluts in those costumes! They look like they're going to go night clubbing after work," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="265a093c353642068f8f927cc18a4fac""I hope they don't! Remember what happened last time they did that?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad4e1f21f2b4df2bd9a84e760c35a704""Oh no, let's not go there!" Laura exclaimed frosting a cookie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e1ad5ecbcf58805dc687d86996fb6af""Hey Laura, can I have the rest of the frosting once your done frosting those cookies?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a604f28c919e646c186d9185be45eac1"Dorothy glared at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ccaa78654eda119534fc74b0e9ab4e3""What? I wanted something sweet!" Sophia exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9371626cb18641b4cb4d8e5f493b92a"At the office.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fa97d856350822c788284d968ca499a""How are we going to do the closing monologue?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a71c39ef7fdc13a77840295462caee15""We're going to say the usual," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a086736b58072cac04de31700abe3f20""Why? Why don't we say something like-," Buddy almost suggested, but Sally cut him off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f4055d3410c7ce8cd1355dac28b96e5""No! Go with the usual! Come on fellas, I wanna get out of here," Sally said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee1e5bb5b80a429c7bc58e5c9fbfa649""Question, are you and Blanche going night clubbing?" Buddy asked Sally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f31aa8e2d1aab261cc3e29534e285ace"Sally glared at him in response. Just then, the phone rang./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32584b47650077e9de008a2b71d12a1a""I'll get it!" Blanche volunteered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cf4b360936d0d29493c789c3a07f5ed"Phone convo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1fce89a724e73ca338c84cb5dad506b"Blanche: Hello? Oh, hi Rose!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa5dcc1a2ddcf622d50b065d8f31a421"Rose: HI Blanche, we'd like to let you know, we're at Rob's house if you want to drop by!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0705d6d1296307cb3660dda961474cf"Blanche: Who's we?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4afaa1b9aea0c464615f5e7d8ab302bb"Rose: Well, me, Dorothy, Sophia, and Laura!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f635c04c1b1c49450f2272d83b2d021b"Blanche: Okay./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac6a9c77d7606a6418b8e4c3febb4326"Blanche hung up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89f68d1fcf34ef62f35d33fb2355ce2f""Who was that?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d527343178dbac350fb8f922f4f395a1""It was Rose asking me to drop by your house," Blanche told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da87e690a2a05524e1a76e682c179b95""Did she say what time?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f09b84cd562cb79cef990f4bbe96c574""No, she just said to stop by. I don't think time matters," Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fffc9ac6293c92a1f131665d81d31cd""You're welcome to come now! Buddy, Sally! Are you two free tonight?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d14c6d7c2b872aaaf6c81d0320654cd2"They both nodded their heads in response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4ca0e2b269290734c98d025fc3d3f57""I'll drive you all down!" Rob volunteered dialing the phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="662297280d0c2f935225041f28a5984c"At the house.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36eab13b8c6bae71a6c5fe75f8344003""Rob just called me to let me know he's bringing Blanche, Buddy, and Sally over," Laura said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21cbc2a5de360535c82074909b626d4a""Yay! I can't wait to see Buddy!" Sophia cried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a02c9e22e80781fb82caa98da3f4d8d"Just then, Dorothy heard a weird noise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32702d3967645c6e992b057e0a9ae849""Did you guys hear that?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad8932f971a37832d95e6ebde4aa6e63""Hear what?" Sophia asked. The girls listened closely. They heard howling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09d1d0759c53a8dea215268578129ddd""This is very odd," Laura said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5347fcdab0346958b77429c9641c7658"Then, they heard scratching at the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="952523d2ac03749774e4328af8adaea1""What's THAT noise?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf9b34dfdbdb61af970f9775917efade""I don't know, but if that's Rob playing jokes, he can come in!" Laura shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72c0dcdc206657a5c0700f8cef154822"There was no response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="917e853bfa1359bf4151434e5accda0a""Then, it wasn't Rob," Rose said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b01bcbfcb2eba9a64e5d217ca67e5847"In the car where Rob really was.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba66b5d4e7f0c06486a38cf82808f59f""This traffic is insane! I'm feeling a little dizzy," Buddy complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7101d1afd9eaf970317ac9bd3b8546b4""This is why you can't sit in the front of Rob's car, Buddy!" Sally yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="165347485f75288ad294b95eb7a68858""I get a better view!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ba9efe024687307015c6c84803420c9""All you see is cars cutting in front of each other," Blanche added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a5fc5bb4dedade86708be79015a3517""Hey, you're not my eyes!" Buddy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d51be5a00f0f23e6ddc7d9c6cbc7c9a""Rob, how much longer are we?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7da065fdc596ebcfda29a01e3d67ef1f""About an hour usually, but with all this insane traffic, this is going to take about 3 hours," Rob explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4eb9dbad388f15974fb59631765c8049""Great!" Blanche complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01641969b299ddd5d10325f9db460a75"At the house.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05663392e5f55d8a6e2fe68fa8b4d4cf"Laura was standing in front of the door starting to worry about Rob./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5155d6ffe45ce3b0694cf1435bde5a93""Well, he ought be here by now," Laura said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a81e4acfce978c008e439493aafff8c0""You know what, Laura? You should've been a nun," Sophia told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="914b82e9fe6bc3c3556248a8491d127e""Why?" Laura asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57e1ad490a7a82b944ff7e15bd6e3e26""Because your married to God and God will always be there for you!" Sophia exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48adfd3bafde2d30131cfac3fca46232""Well, that's true," Laura said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7abd1e698a4c711877288b4d6343f00""Well, do you think he's stuck in traffic?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aaaf4bdf9a1fb24920d2e957bad29821""Why else wouldn't he call, Rose?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad219e1546b97ab1237233d45c4f6a4c""I'm sure that's what it is," Laura replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80cd591d2dc0f42355091c2224c10b5a""Can I eat all the sugar cookies if they don't get back?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="960656a8c1ed16b57b46c0051667b682""No ma, that's very high in sugar!" Dorothy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed5d36083f5afca80945cb7461496488""Hey, I let you have candy on Halloween! Be grateful because I'm sure there are mothers out there who wouldn't let their child have a piece of candy," Sophia said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5144d966ec218b1cd103a690f8a531d""Ma!" Dorothy yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5175c0c6e990cee88bbd17577bd1edfc"Still in the car.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b97b66978e4e296cb36bf56da5aa813""How much longer? My legs fell asleep!" Blanche complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b35f3e43f58cf6a37d7732c199d49cf9""According to my calculations, we'll be home in twenty minutes," Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53e92aebbd3cb6e44c127304aa8ead6d"Blanche then noticed Sally eating a lollipop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="447981c22373b9763d0b5b91542187b4""Sally, where did you get that?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea9b1c6b96277f154384e4c793674ff6""I found this sitting in the cup holder of Ritchie's car door," Sally replied as she turned to Rob./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77f89ef6f12fc9d4e36a471925b94d9d""Rob, is Ritchie going to care about this lollipop?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d95d1cb528edac0c10e22293f78a87cc"As Rob had to stop, he turned around to see what Sally is talking about./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7e35d8d4149fc9abc7f53d6d6ff9a7b""He left that here a few months ago and he's never thought about taking it out. You can have it. He's not gonna care," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9378d16020ba2ee75ef5067e6503b2a""Is there anymore candy in there?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69dc30d6648a3d590284954ae4b5a18e""No, it's just this lollipop I'm eating," Sally told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d5ba8262f1c27291ecf25e177b42a8a"Just then, the light in Rob's car went out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51fde69ce4096fb7a246b69a417c58b6""Great! How am I going to see?" Rob complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e389cd91c5ed814e21152e531c659ac""Wait, I found a flashlight by my foot," Buddy replied as he turned it on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f784d72ce433e5fa8bad781c4f4f27ab""Can you keep it on so I can see?" Rob asked Buddy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13911196722f90521ac35a63d4d2543a"At the house.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e29d86f4fa406e5b3e7dcb0c450e36f6"Laura closed the door after giving some candy to a few trick or treaters./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f20b6b0aacab626323f64e1bcf6cdbea""I'm starting to get nervous about Rob. What if he's hurt?" Laura asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="187b09332457b537134c3daed4992c0e""I feel the same way about Buddy," Sophia added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3812bab27df3d018de7f59c0a0a60539""Aw ma, do you still have feelings for Buddy?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75f0f7abd561b589cb42fc2cc1d36f62""I'm trying not to show it as much," Sophia replied munching on a frosted sugar cookie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f68b76b0ee027c0445b164b384ea652e"" I'm going to go say bye to Ritchie before he goes trick or treating! I'll be right back!" Laura exclaimed leaving the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00341051ef791bba91d27f29aef5189a""Dorothy, do you think Blanche will be okay?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2707198b917e2435fe619ab1d219d145""Oh, Rose! Of course she will! She's just stuck inn traffic!" Dorothy exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="805617ea98704e4a78151f67e1c909df""I know, but it's been too long! I'm starting to get really worried," Rose added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="514bd4711022b52d6ab2dc7b6c2920fb""Rose, Blanche will be fine! Don't worry so much about it!" Dorothy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04d7c305c940388a35aa93ad07acd0af"Just then, Rob and the writers came home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50c0673f97defe1ad496ba1162dfdd2b""Rob! Buddy! Sally! Blanche! Thank goodness you're all safe!" Dorothy cried giving them all a hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c781d48ebce995cec60aef5739b22c75""Rob, Laura was so worried about you! And Blanche! I was so worried about you!" Rose exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2096a98d6b0c1f2b47018d524332b63""You didn't worry about me?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7ab8e8720ef758dea955e011ec01425""Or me?" Sally added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a30f02de0eaa8333332a9074ece9126c""Oh, of course I did," Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5f3d539fb2c38601ec092e739d0f72e"Laura was the next to come home and she noticed the people she was worrying about. She not only was worried about Rob, but she was worried about everyone else./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6286f917cdf37b3368ad27c49bdcb6da""You all came here safely and in one piece!" Laura cried hugging Rob./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b5c8d46b587e6fdf945c447e3a988bb""Yeah, what did you think we'd come in? Three?" Sally asked sarcastically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23fd41b1444ce402ec6262ede51a6db9""Come on in and help yourselves! I have a lot of sweets on the coffee table," Laura said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="301b0d425ca167d9f59b9d2943613772""It feels great to be out of a car," Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d857e031f2d4edfcbb3f38b2329574ee""So Blanche, how crazy was the traffic?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="194e948ab6d98c6c3a32c2deb1c29cbd""I tell you , Rose! It was insane! We had to run an errand and we had to make a few stops! It was crazy overall!" Blanche exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ca874cb9fbabf84083ffceb5854f07e"Buddy grabbed two sugar cookies and Sally slapped them out of his hand. She was about to eat the cookies, but Blanche slapped them out of her hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3acab85dcf14c98cc88479adcdebb117""What was that for?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f117e8d9f75e4bda1a3dd68bbfe24f2a""Come on now, give Buddy his cookies back," Blanche ordered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0eb01c81dde1d7f5556010b99303aaad""I do this to him all the time!" Sally exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e6ebd3f615545c97db2d5876d595f11""It's not very nice! Just give them back to him," Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e0fd97dd563a5f5022758a19573f731"Sally gave the cookies back to Buddy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da634bc933bc87e0cb30a5c6d985f956""I'm so glad we're all finally together!" Rose exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="073b5006ae92045af167f87c29da2e3d"" Me too," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="362f36c24037cdc7c64382b19fb0860a""Halloween has never been so exciting!" Rob exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6662ae3d825355532c76af0cc06cd280"" Well, it is when you spend it with your closest friends," Sally added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71f71e5617819f8f901dd81d049a440f"" I agree!" Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c2655e474fbf14da41b4c7ebcff45f5""Where's the candy?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2898706ab6b38aae608820f25874120a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"- I'm sorry I'm a day late! I hope you all had an amazing Halloween! QOTD: What were you all for Halloween and did you go trick or treating? AOTD: A sailor and yes! More chapters of 'Golden Girls Take New York' will come soon! I hope you all have a wonderful morning/day /night and peace out my poodles! /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" -oldhollywoodbaby/span/p 


	3. 2: New and Old Friends

At the Petrie house...

"So Rose, this is where you will be staying," Laura announced putting her crutches down and hopping to the couch.

"Wow, I love it!" Rose exclaimed.

"I'm glad you do! We have a guest room just for you!" Laura replied.

"Yay! Thank you Laura!" Rose thanked her adding a hug.

"Question, how often do you guys have thunder?" she asked.

"Well, not too often, but it's going to rain in three days with a possibility of thunder," Laura replied.

"Oh, I hate thunderstorms! Is it okay if I come into your room at night?" Rose asked.

"Well sure! As long as you're not too much trouble. What are friends for!" Laura told her.

This made Rose smile as she went to out her things down in the guest room.

In the office...

"Okay gang! Let's get to work!" Rob exclaimed.

"Hey Blanche, why don't you sit back and watch what we do today? Then, later on you can throw in some ideas for our sketch," Sally told her.

"That's a good idea! We had Rob do it when he first started working here," Buddy added.

"Oh, I remember that," Rob said.

"Rob, what was it like being in your shoes?" Blanche asked.

"Well, I'll tell you later! Right now, we have to get to work," Rob replied.

"I have an idea! How about if Alan went on a cruise!" Buddy suggested.

"And he could be captain of the ship!" Sally added.

"I'm assuming we're going to do a pirate sketch," Rob said.

"He could be like Captain Hook," Blanche added.

Just then, Mel came in the office.

"Hello and welcome back, writers!" he exclaimed.

"Welcome back, Curly! I see you didn't grow any hair this summer," Buddy replied and Mel glared at him.

"I would like to have a chat with Blanche Devereaux," Mel said.

"I'm right here!" Blanche replied and Mel turned to her.

"Blanche, I would like to congratulate you for being one of our writers," Mel told her as he shook hands with her.

She was flattered and blushing.

"Well, thank you," she replied.

"She needed it! She was desperate for a job," Buddy added.

"Buddy!" Sally and Rob yelled.

As Blanche was sitting and watching the writers work.

"If you have any questions, you're free to ask me, Rob, Sally, and even the trained ape," Mel continued.

"I have a question! When are you going to find a different name for me?" Buddy asked Mel.

Mel ignored the question.

"Do you two always argue?" Blanche asked.

"Well, not argue. He insults me," Mel told her.

"Wanna know why? You're too tall!" Buddy yelled.

"Buddy, that's enough!" Sally yelled.

"Again Blanche, it's great to have you here as one of our writers! You already know who I am, so I'm going to see what Alan wants while you and the staff get to work," Mel said leaving the office.

"So, what are we doing for this week's sketch?" Rob asked.

"I thought we were doing the cruise sketch," Buddy said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Rob replied.

" For the sketch, I think it's great if we do something about it to start this season strong by blow everyone's minds!" Sally exclaimed.

"What's mind blowing about Alan Brady?" Buddy asked.

"I think Alan Brady is very mind blowing! He he's so handsome, he's so talented, and he seems so sweet," Blanche said.

"Well, when you really meet Alan, he's not what you think he is," Rob told her.

"How?" Blanche asked.

"You'll see once you meet him," he replied.

"I have an idea! On the cruise, Alan could be a regular pirate, then he drinks a potion and turns into Captain Hook!" Buddy suggested.

Everybody else gave him the face that was telling him it was not a good idea.

Back at the Petrie house...

While Laura was doing her things around the house in her crutches, Dorothy and Sophia came over.

"So girls, how do you like your place so far?" Rose asked.

"I'm the chef at the Sorrell home!" Sophia exclaimed.

"That's great, Sophia!" Rose replied.

"I just hope I'm not intruding on a married couple," Dorothy said.

"How do you like it here, Rose? Sophia asked.

"I love it! Rob and Laura are the most sweetest people I've ever met," Rose exclaimed as she heard a plate drop. "I'll be right back," she added.

Rose went into the kitchen to see Laura struggling.

"Oh Laura, let me help you, dear!" Rose exclaimed.

"No no, I've got it! It was just a little accident," Laura told her.

"Laura, you're going to hurt yourself even more if you keep doing this!" Rose added.

"You're right! I'll go in the living room and relax," Laura replied as she left the kitchen and Rose took care of what Laura was doing.

In the living room...

"Hello Laura!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"Hello Dorothy! Sophia!" Laura replied.

"Do you know when you'll be off that thing?" Sophia asked pointing at the crutches.

"Well, hopefully soon so I can start doing things around the house again," Laura replied.

"When are you getting it checked out?" Sophia asked again.

"Ma!" Dorothy yelled.

"I'm going next week," Laura replied.

"Laura, it's best if you don't answer anymore questions. My mother is going to keep asking more and I have to go soon. Sally and Blanche should be coming home and I'm bringing home dinner tonight," Dorothy said.

"Lucky you! I'm cooking tonight because Buddy's wife is a terrible cook and Buddy is tired of spending money on fast food all the time," Sophia replied.

"Ma, Buddy hasn't had the need to spend money on fast food all summer! He's been with us eating home cooked meals," Dorothy told her.

Sophia shrugged and Rose came in the living room from the kitchen.

"Hey Laura, someone is here to see you," Rose told her.

"Why didn't they just use the front door instead of the back door?" Laura asked.

Just then, Millie came to the living room from the kitchen as well.

"Hi Laura! Oh goodness, what happened to you this summer?" Millie asked.

"Hi Millie! It's really nothing! I tripped over something and hurt my ankle. I'm going to be all better soon," Laura explained.

"Okay, and who are all of these people?" Millie asked.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for not introducing myself! I'm Rose Nylund! I met Laura over the summer!" Rose introduced herself.

"I'm Dorothy Zbornak and this is my mother Sophia Petrillo. We also met Laura over the summer," Dorothy introduced herself and her mother.

"Oh, well I'm Millie Helper! I'm Laura's neighbor and close friend," Millie introduced herself.

"Well, Dorothy and Sophia were just leaving! I'm staying here," Rose said.

"Yeah, I'm staying with Sally and my mother is staying with Buddy," Dorothy added.

"That's cool! I'll see you guys later!" Millie exclaimed.

Laura and Rose said bye to Dorothy and Sophia and they left the house.

"Hi again, Laura! I just wanted to stop by and ask you if I can borrow your earrings! I have a dinner tonight with Jerry's parents and I lost my earrings while chaperoning," Millie told her.

"I have a ton of earrings! Go into my room and I have a jewelry box sitting on my vanity," Laura replied.

"Thank you, Laura!" Millie exclaimed going into her room.

"Wait, tell me about the camp!" Laura exclaimed as she following her.

In the office...

"Okay, we got that cruise sketch done," Rob said.

"I'm beat," Sally added picking up a note she was given a few minutes ago.

"Do you always have to get your scripts done in one day?" Blanche asked.

"Not often! It depends on Alan. Sometimes, he'll give us a week, sometimes, he'll give us three days," Rob explained.

"Usually, he gives us a week," Sally added.

"You guys can go! I'll turn in the script to Alan," Rob told his writers.

"Great! I'm eager to know what Sophia's cooking tonight!" Buddy exclaimed.

"Hey Blanche, Dorothy left us a note saying she's going to bring home dinner," Sally told her.

"Have a great dinner and I'll see you all tomorrow morning," Rob said.

"And that's a wrap for today!" Buddy exclaimed as everybody left the office leaving Rob to lock it.


	4. 3: Dinner and Divorce Talks

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"At the Petrie house... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Thank you so much for cleaning up and cooking dinner, Rose," Laura thanked her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No problem! I love doing it! It makes me feel like a housewife again," Rose replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Then, Laura noticed Rob coming home. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Rob's home!" Laura exclaimed as she limped all the way to the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Laura, I'll get it!" Rose told her as she was the first one to the door and opened it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Good evening, Rob," she said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Good evening, Rosie! And hi honey!" Rob replied giving Laura a kiss. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hi Rob! How was work?" Laura asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""How did Blanche do on her first day?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, to answer both of your questions, work was great and Blanche was pretty good! She threw in some ideas for us and we got our script done in a whole day. That's because we had to finish it in one day," Rob replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That's great!" Laura exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I made dinner for everyone! I made a Scandinavian recipe called Coolercauver! It has carrots, chicken, peas, and potatoes all in a bowl," Rose explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That sounds really good, but why would they call it Coolercauver and just call it chicken, peas, carrots, and potatoes?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That's because the carrots are like noodles and the peas are seasoning along with the potatoes-," Rose got cut off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""And the chicken must be the meat balls," Laura finished and Rose nodded. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rob and Laura had a strange look on their face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"In Sally's apartment... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Ladies, I brought home some Italian! There was this Italian place in Central Park were my parents, my siblings, and I would go eat on Sundays," Dorothy said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Wow Dorothy, I didn't know you had a tradition," Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Doesn't everybody, Blanche?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Blanche shrugged in response. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm going to call my mother to see if she got home safely. Sally, can I use the phone in your bedroom?" Dorothy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Sure, just make sure Mr. Henderson isn't bothering you because he's in there," Sally replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You live with Bill Henderson?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No, I wish! is my cat's name," Sally explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Now honey, why would you name your cat ?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Blanche, I hate to break the subject, but we need to talk," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What's the matter, honey?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You aren't going to be thrilled with this, but I did a lot of thinking about our marriage," Sally said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Honey, it's a hangover! Not marriage," Blanche added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I think we should give this marriage a shot! I know you don't want to be married to a woman like me and I could say the same about you, but I've never been married and I've always wanted to be married! Please Blanche? Can we please give this marriage a try?" Sally begged. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Blanche was going to say no because she didn't want to be married to Sally. She just wanted to divorce her so she could be able to go out with men. Then, she knew it would break Sally's heart if she said no. After Blanche did some thinking, she decided to say no, because even though the truth hurts, she didn't want to lie to Sally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Did you make up your mind? You seem to be doing a lot of thinking," Sally said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh Sally! Oh honey, I hate to tell you this, but no. Us being married is not meant to be! We only got married because we were drunk and we didn't know what was going on," Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""So, you'd rather get a divorce right now then later?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Seeing the devastated look on Sally's face, Blanche did not want to continue the conversation. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""It's just difficult to explain! I'll tell you this later, I see Dorothy coming out and let's enjoy our dinner and the rest of the evening! It's our first night here! We'll talk at work tomorrow if the boys aren't here yet," Blanche told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"At Buddy's place... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey Buddy, taste this! It's this new pasta recipe I'm trying out!" Sophia exclaimed giving Buddy a taste of the pasta. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Mmmm, that's delicious!" Buddy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm glad you do! Hey Pickles, it's ready!" Sophia called. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""How are you and Pickles getting along?" Buddy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Just fine, but she sucks at cooking! She made this ravioli with pork and it was mashed and undercooked," Sophia told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That's the worst meal she's ever made! You haven't lived until you've tried her burnt cornflakes," Buddy said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why on earth would you burn cornflakes?" Sophia asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Don't ask me, ask my wife," Buddy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sophia finished putting spaghetti in Buddy's plate. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Here's your dinner," Sophia said handing Buddy the plate. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Thank you," Buddy thanked her grabbing a fork. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""How are Blanche and Sally doing at work?" Sophia asked with concern./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, today they did fine. Why do you ask?" Buddy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm a little concerned about those two! They're a married couple and they're working together! I think something is going to happen between them and it won't be pretty," Sophia said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh Sophia! You're making that up! Blanche and Sally are friends! They'll be fine! If they get into a spat, Rob and I will take care of it! We'll give them couples therapy," Buddy told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Do you know if they're going to get a divorce soon?" Sophia asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Right now, I don't have all the answers. Pickles, what's taking you so long? Come out and eat! The spaghetti is getting cold!" Buddy called. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"At the Petrie house... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""And then, the farmer saved the pig from being killed and made into pork," Rose said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That's nice that the farmer saved his pig," Laura added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I know. I have an idea! What if I decided to go vegan?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Vegan, where will you get your protein?" Laura asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, we have beans! Black, pinto, kidney, and even garbanzo beans!" Rose exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""But don't you and your friends have cheesecake all the time?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes," Rose replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That means you can't have cheesecake," Rob told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I thought you only couldn't eat meat," Rose said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, that's vegetarian! If your vegan, you can't have any food that was made out of an animal," Laura explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, I don't think I'll be able to do this, but I'll give it a try," Rose added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You don't have to give it a try if you don't want to," Laura said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, I want to do it! I want to see how long I can stay away from dairy," Rose replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Hello everyone! I planned on being on here more during my week off, but I had stuff to do! Also, Happy early Thanksgiving everyone! QOTD: What are you thankful for? Let me know in the comments! Lastly, happy belated birthday to WriterGirl1950! That's it for now and I hope you all have a wonderful morning/day/night/Thanksgiving and peace out my poodles!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" -strongoldhollywoodbaby/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p 


	5. 4: Off My Shoulder Blade!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="949b0621caa0c8091bfbde53669be2cd"The next day at the office.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22eb1de57c18c39e34a53677f9e6f82e""So Rob, you're trying to tell me that Rose is going vegan?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0610d1151524bf667d0cdb6d78307dc""Yes, she is," Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17d02632380a654cf300f468b32a78b4""Excuse me, I'm going to call up that dummy-," Blanche got cut off by the phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76e3199472d31f103720f72982f15450"Rob rushed to the phone and picked it up and hearing his wife's voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dae7571240e838201bc80ca8ba58c0ef""Oh, hi honey! What's going on?"Rob asked. Rob was nodding./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49815d2b03adade375af180313668dab""Rob, I hate to interrupt you, but if Rose is there, I like to speak to her,"Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="146dba4b4fa76033b973e83e3e51954a""Hey honey, is Rose with you? Blanche wants to talk to her," Rob told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e462c654189cdf894a015969cf69e9e3"Rob handed the phone to Blanche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="add78e3a91a785a53ba67a7f252c5cd8""Rose Nylund, you dummy! What on earth did you go vegan for! Why would you want to go vegan? You are crazy! Dorothy and I lost a cheesecake buddy now!"Blanche yelled as she slammed the phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83a5efcbd43f727b50e037864dc75a28"The writers were in shock and Blanche shrugged in response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="586bc96e641f63a8bb72b09c0b65e264""What? I had to teach her a lesson,"she added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e5acbd693acb675713590c2afbfb471""Well, you can do better than that,"Buddy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7da37f1f58980dee87eda10ed45be399"Just then, Mel came in the office. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e884915d10c76ad1b54e886d115d1eda""Hey Mel, did Alan like the script?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9a0af5ce106b1b3368469ef796056a8""He loved it! Although, he wanted to add a little something and he wants you to take care of it," Mel told him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bdfe697261daf3992cd19be5d85fd81""What?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f001e9729ab44a90a9ebc9d9bd92e56""Alan wants you guys to decorate the ship for him, so he's asked you to go down to the crafts store and get something over beyond creative for the ship," Mel explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6aa4e92cc873aac845e40c2594ceacc""Look Curly, we're a writing staff, not a prop staff!" Buddy exclaimed. Mel glared at him in response and turned to everyone else. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd88efe761dcbacb45ec9edebbbbc0c0""The reason why I want you guys to take care of the props this week is because our prop crew is out and you guys are my favorite staff," Mel said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4d9c5c782e649a7a3d365d44397a5e0""Curly, that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me! I take back all the insults I've said about your bald head and your ugly self," Buddy replied. Mel ignored him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3214c9d828ad2fd8ed862914afaa48f3""Well, good luck craft hunting!" Mel exclaimed leaving the office. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c68e7ee38fb943a193038c2559bcaf6"Blanche pulled out a book and found out that the closest craft store near them is very far, about 3 hours. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bce83515542202dfca0923ca0ea3514b""Guys, I came across a craft store!" Blanche exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88728af12fb0c343aabf2eaecddd6622""Really?! How far?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="028e4493f5a3156425c01e08da3bee82""3 hours," Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="232514f43128b6d2b030be35e3f6aecc""Blanche, are there any other ones that don't take long to get to?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02c2a0e2d24535d15cadfaf24afd22f6""No, this is the closest one. The other ones are like 6 hours long," Blanche told him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38a889d939862f552c6f734f765f6859""I don't want to drive 3 hours to a craft store!" Rob complained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3afcb17991ef22703a46f007333dda4c""You don't have to go alone, Rob! The three of us will come with you to make this road trip fun," Sally added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e924e274577ada80367dae6330936ccb""Well, I guess you guys being in the same car with me will make this whole trip better," Rob said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9de2b0127d3c62001ff6f034ab549a6c"(Time skip)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a60df231689a183635e4974c3f28217"The writers were in Rob's car going to a crafts store which was three hours away to do their job. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fc69f8ec2ff44163144a967e3d25ca5""Rob, can you pull over?" Buddy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03a80bde17cc2c54c0b3c7bc51cec468""Buddy, you should've sat in the back," Rob replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e504a9225c52c2658c0a7cc9d504637e""No no, I like it here," Buddy said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62f16a6a25aba78ded64a79d7f52dc73""Oh yeah? Then how come for 30 minutes you've been asking Rob to pull over?" Sally asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad47b67d527c4a6a52db1697bd953136""Oh come on! Did you have to cut in front of me!" Rob yelled at a car in front of him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cf565aea9fd553cca54cee64c70b5f3""Hey Rob, does yelling make us get to the store any quicker?" Sally asked with sarcasm. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="205696e847bfbf75223ff264767e52dd""All this traffic is adding on the amount of time it will take for our destination," Rob replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e73cbc18d6bcafe002ec768134befae2""Hey Blanche, I hope you don't mind," Sally said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bd7bf51e2b9117a18731adab042567c"Blanche was confused about what Sally was doing until she started leaning on her shoulder. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eddd120aba5a6cdad7bfcd64ca070029""Honey, do you want me to find a pillow?" Blanche asked. She didn't get a response because Sally fell asleep on her shoulder. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1e471864173b8c0cfadf716a6a74642""Yeah, that'll probably be more comfortable than sleeping on bony shoulders like those!" Buddy pointed out at Blanche. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4643a91e57eeddb26b248c97df6e7ed1""Buddy!" Rob yelled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f456dc5cffea920355a1225ecdbb410""Sorry, thought I'd be some entertainment," Buddy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe38326527d577b6a153b7fe32de4478"(Another time skip)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="050eab6881419fb5b78828fe1c8891ae""Hey Blanche, Sally seems to be tolerating your bony shoulders," Buddy told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eebdc6b6e4058a7142cbc795517ea294""Now Buddy, that's enough with insulting my shoulders! It's not very nice! how would you feel if I insulted you on your shoulders?" Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5490c9a5ce50fda6bb2e36ccdd604ce2""I'm sorry, I take that back," Buddy said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e0d17c8174cef4f15967b25d28d0677""Rob, how much longer?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc3d942b730ba3bf0a782d4334325c32""Since the traffic has died down, we will be there in 10 minutes," Rob replied. This news got her excited. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ff1807e9d43eefc593c13d6a6d20d48""Yay! I wanna walk again! Don't get me wrong, I love sitting, but my legs are falling asleep! Sally, wake up!" Blanche exclaimed shaking Sally and she woke up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f10c3b8defca18be920d723b48fe4d3a""What's going on?" she asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86d8121932a953ba0fe979aa92eb47c9""We're 10 minutes away!" Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63b05ae0d9c2a87d71853cf3c7034c4d""Rob, after we go to the store, can we call it a day? " Buddy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb65b78742786befa7fe7f2eed3f3777""I guess we can. Buddy, did you take your car to work today?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbef9bd4cdd62e53eaaa9315582791b0""No, I'm still getting it fixed," Buddy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb648a5bdb45eccf025fa2e8e2a864da""Do you mind driving my car on your way home? I don't want to drive anymore after we arrive to the store," Rob requested. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d82bb48fa0acaff6c1851f35b0084ea""What about when you're the only one left in the car?" Sally asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="076cf070ba3ccecad6ad4ec3fb3e6a00""Well, I'll drive once I drop all of you off," Rob replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="763fcababbc2cd471a65f34d462a1974""Boy, I am so excited to eat what Sophia's cooking tonight!" Buddy exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bfadf233fda747016f763167327eb1c""What's she cooking?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f9c0fe8dc9a690bb83d12c971282098""I don't know exactly, but I know for sure it's an Italian meal! Every meal she makes is an amazing meal! I've been able to go through a whole week of home cooked meals!" Buddy explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a62ac88849c5a68ddd81da939fa17e21""I know how you feel, honey. Sophia cooks amazing meals," Blanche said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff2f4b40e2afe58dde7d549b21c93274""Whoa! Did you seriously call him honey? You know, he's married to someone else and you're also married to me," Sally interrupted. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f18311e5d608eb9bb7b9c85bf744ef85""Come on, Sally! Not right now!" Blanche complained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e47d4401a5f4f6091480cf5e5da8ac3"Rob, started parking the car./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcdec4d2da02edaaab97475a41182561""Well, we're here, gang!" Rob exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cb127244db86b2139c470b5e937058c""Finally! I hope they have some snacks! I'm starving," Blanche said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93a6f9f020752bf8c1effa0fcc0fcf9f""I don't know if they have anything in the store, but there is a snack store near by," Buddy told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba2f2d30cf9ff74ad013f97901707d4b""That'll do," Blanche replied as the writers entered the store and got to work. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba2f2d30cf9ff74ad013f97901707d4b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" Hello everyone! So I had a little bit of time today so I decided to update a chapter! Next week is finals week so I will not be posting until next Friday which is when I get out of school. Does anyone have finals at their school? If so, I'm wishing everyone luck! That's it for now and I hope you all are having a wonderful morning/day/night and peace out!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba2f2d30cf9ff74ad013f97901707d4b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" -oldhollywoodbaby/span/p 


	6. Christmas Special

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"One day at the office, the writers were looking for an idea for what to do with the Christmas sketch. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Any ideas, Rob?" Sally asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Nope," Rob replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I've got one!" Blanche exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What's the idea? Anything to do with learning how to deal with a marriage?" Buddy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No! This is my idea," Blanche replied, putting down a gingerbread house on the desk. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What am I looking at?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""A gingerbread house, of course!" Blanche exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""So, we can use an idea from this gingerbread house to make a sketch out of it?" Buddy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Of course," Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""But, it has to be original," Sally added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Of course," Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Blanche, do you have a story behind this? It would be really helpful if you did," Rob said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Actually, I do! Now, here's the story! This took place last year before I met all of you," Blanche started. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N: Just to give a quick heads up before I get on with the story, for the flashback Blanche will be talking about, the dialogues will be in script form and the dialogues in the present will just be regular! Thank you, you are free to continue reading!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Flashback... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""So one afternoon, Rose came home with a gingerbread house kit and she thought it could be an activity for us to do," Blanche started. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose came in the kitchen which was where the other girls were. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose: Hey girls! Guess what I got us?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dorothy: You got us chestnuts so we can roast them on an open fire!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose: No, but I should've gotten some! I got us a gingerbread house kit!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Blanche: A gingerbread house kit? What for?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dorothy: Obviously Blanche, we make it! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose: (pointing at the kit) Yeah, we should make this! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dorothy: When? I have volunteer at an event for the school tomorrow! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose: We can do it right now!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose was opening the kit and she first took out the candy. Sophia stood next to her opening the bags of candy and eating it. Dorothy noticed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dorothy: Ma! Don't eat that! We're using that for the gingerbread house!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sophia: No kidding! I haven't made one of these since Dorothy was pregnant with my granddaughter!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dorothy: Ma!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose: It's going to be so much fun Sophia!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Present.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""How did it go?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, in the beginning, we were fine and we were having fun! Later on, things started to get a little crazy," Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Will it be guaranteed for what we can use for the show?" Buddy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh, Buddy!" Sally exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Blanche continued on with the story. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""So as we built the house, we were getting thee candy ready to put on the house! That was when the house started falling apart and we had to glue it back together numerous amount of times!" Blanche exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Flashback... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Blanche: Gee, this is looking great! Once we're done decorating, this gingerbread house will be so beautiful! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose: Yeah, and it's not falling apart!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Just then, the roof started to come off and Sophia was the first to notice. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sophia: Uh girls, you might wanna see this! You're not going to be happy about it!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Blanche: What?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Blanche and the other girls turned around and saw that the gingerbread house was falling apart./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Blanche: Oh no! It took us a long time to put that thing together! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose: Now, we won't be able to decorate it! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sophia: Of course we will! It's just a part of the roof that fell off!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sophia noticed that the wall that had the falling roof was also coming off. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sophia: And a wall is coming off too. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose: What are we going to do?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dorothy: Maybe you put too much frosting! Sometimes, too much frosting causes too much pressure on the gingerbread so it comes off. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose: Maybe we can scrape off the frosting and add a thinner layer so the gingerbread can stay!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dorothy: Rose, that is the first time you came up with a smart suggestion throughout the Christmas season! You're getting a lot smarter! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sophia: (getting a cup of water) She's smart during Christmas, but is an idiot all year round!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Present... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""So you took Rose's suggestion?" Buddy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah!" Blanche exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""And you had to do that numerous times?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, that's what we ended up doing. We thought it would work out, but it kept falling apart," Blanche told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Flashback... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"This was the girls' fifth attempt to put the gingerbread house back together, but it kept falling apart. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose: I'm so sorry girls, I shouldn't have suggested it!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dorothy: It's not your fault, Rose! Something is up with this gingerbread house. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose: What could it be?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"In response, Dorothy gave Rose a death stare. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dorothy: How should I know, Rose?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sophia: Since nothing's working out with the gingerbread house, why don't we just eat it?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Blanche: No! I have a date tomorrow night and we're going to the beach!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sophia: The beach?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dorothy: In the middle of December?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Blanche: He likes the beach, rain or shine!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose: What does that have to do with not eating the gingerbread house?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Blanche: I'm wearing a swimsuit!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dorothy: Blanche, this is crazy! You're going to go swimming tomorrow night in the cold?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Blanche: Dorothy, I'm not doing this for me! I'm doing this for him!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose: You'll freeze to death!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Present.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You actually went to the beach in the freezing cold?" Sally asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That was the plan, until I got a call saying that he had to cancel because his mother passed away," Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Aw, that's sad," Sally said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I know, I wasn't even upset for not having a date on Saturday night," Blanche added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Can we get back tot the story? Are you close to being done?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, I'm more than halfway done. Now, after I got a call from my date saying he had to cancel, Rose wanted to try gluing the house together one more time," Blanche continued. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Flashback... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose: You wanna know what I think we should do? We should try gluing the gingerbread house back together one more time!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Blanche: Rose, we tried so many times! It keeps falling!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose: I have another idea, I think this will really work!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Blanche: What do you do?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose: Well, you at not too much frosting, but not too little frosting. Then, We gently press down on the roof for about a minute or two. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dorothy: I guess we can try that! We haven't pressed on that thing long enough. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sophia: That might've been why the gingerbread house has been falling apart!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"A few minutes later, the girls did what Rose told them too do, and it worked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose: Girls, it's staying! We can move on to decorating!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dorothy: Oh Rose, it's getting late!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose: Please! Decorating doesn't take that long! I have an idea on what the gingerbread house should look like!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Present.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""So then, once we were done making sure the gingerbread house stayed, we thought we'd be done, but no! Rose insisted that we'd decorate," Blanche told the writers. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, decorating a gingerbread house is the best part of making a gingerbread house! We have Ritchie do it every year!" Rob exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah, the only time it takes so long is if you put too much candy decorations on the house," Sally added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, we finally agreed to do it since Rose already had the decorating planned," Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Flashback... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dorothy: Rose, where should this gumdrop go?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose: Put all the gumdrops around the chimney!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Blanche: And what about the candy canes?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose: Front door!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dorothy: You know, Rose, with your idea on decorating this gingerbread house, we're actually getting this done!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose: I'm glad!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sophia: Rose, where do I put the sprinkles?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose: Just sprinkle them on the roof, Sophia! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Within the last few seconds, the gingerbread house was done. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dorothy: Phew! I'm so glad we're finished with this!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Blanche: Me too, now will you excuse me! I'm going to bed!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dorothy: Same here, I have to be at that event tomorrow!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose: I have to work at 8 tomorrow!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"One by one, the girls left the kitchen so they could get some sleep for the next day. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Present... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Is that how the story ends?" Buddy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, no! I'll tell you guys the ending! It was the next day after we built the gingerbread house," Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Flashback... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"One by one, the girls came in the kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose: Boy, what a day! Why are people always so sad, even on the holidays./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dorothy: Rose, did you forget? You're a grief counselor! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Just then, Rose turned around and noticed the gingerbread house looked different! It was tilted to the right. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rose/em: em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh dear, the gingerbread house is tilted!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dorothy: What? How could that happen?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Blanche and Sophia came in the kitchen./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Blanche: Hello girls! How was your day?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rose: Blanche, the gingerbread house is tilted!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Blanche: Tilted? That's weird! /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sophia: I think we messed with it too much last night!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dorothy: What do you mean, ma? All we did some adjusting and we decorated the house! /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rose: Looking on the bright side, I'm glad we all got to do this together!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The girls huddled around the gingerbread house and looked at it. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Present... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""And that's how it ends?" Buddy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why do you keep asking about how the story ends?" Sally asked Buddy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I was a young man when she started telling the story!" Buddy exclaimed, and Sally giggled in response. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Did that give you guys ideas for the show?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Actually, I really like it! I wanna use it all!" Rob exclaimed, smiling. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah, I gotta agree with smiley! That's a great story you told, Blanche," Sally added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Great! Buddy, are you on the same boat as everybody else?" Blanche asked and Buddy nodded in response agreeing to the idea. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""So, I see we have our idea! Let's get to work!" Rob ordered. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Okay, for the opening monologue, Alan should say, 'Good evening folks! I would like to say that the holiday season is all about joy and sharing memories! For example, making a gingerbread house with your family is a memory, so you and your family can cherish that forever'!" Buddy exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The other writers just looked at Buddy as if he was crazy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What? I think it'd be nice!" Buddy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sally gave Buddy another look and started typing on the typewriter. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Hello poodles and Merry Christmas! I wasn't planning on doing a Christmas special until three days ago, so bear with me! And I half assed on the fonts because I didn't have time to do all the flashback dialogue in italics! Anyways, that's all I'm going to say so I hope you all enjoy your Christmas, or if you don't celebrate Christmas, have a wonderful day and peace out my poodles!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" -oldhollywoodbaby/span/p 


	7. 5: Home Cooked MealsHappy Marriage

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a97f152fde1a490a1a16407ec5da0422"At the Petrie house... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45e873d5db52419ceb9d9028e8229f87""Well I don't know what you'll think of this dress when it arrives, but I know I'm gonna love it!" Laura exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f0220398583a3f39debba487d463018"Laura was telling Rose about a dress she ordered. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53de556c3a00b35b006ebc1522dde5e1""I'm sure you'll look amazing in it!" Rose replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fe6d9752a588df5bdebeaa919b084ee""Well, thank you, but I was talking about the quality of the dress," Laura told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d7a9e592b5b90124115894e0222838b""Oh! Yeah, you know sometimes you'll look at something in a catalog and you'll think it looks gorgeous! Then, when the real thing arrives, it doesn't seem as nice," Rose added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c61c48a02eb04e06f1f2e59bb1dcb9cb"Just then, there was a knock on the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ffdfed63e832202c38cb98ad84cecfe""That's exactly what I'm talking about! Wow, I don't know why your friends call you stupid," Laura said as she went to get the door. Laura was now off crutches and she only needed to be in a boot when she was working, Rob was the one at the door, and he was smiling. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29c3290ae5e0e8dae7ba594f5107dbcc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N: I'm sorry I confused you all on Laura's injury thingy majig! I know in the Halloween special she was done with the boot, but now she's on the boot. Thank you and you may continue to read! /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4aa050489add6fe3c70c0a862ea71a06""Rob, you don't have to knock!" Laura exclaimed giving him a kiss. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0acf85af8d5d51061345fbe460b4e604""Hi honey! I just thought I might try something new today," Rob replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4c57a98eae32e7c8195969698a6e2e0""Hi Rob!" Rose exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6abdbf4085f745c8982b5777f01dd5d4""Oh, hello Rosie! What's for dinner tonight?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a4f984007e814bdb1958da464f431be""Oh, I haven't really thought about it. We can eat out," Laura suggested. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f215a44eb24c38b550fb61bd68a408a""Honey, I drove for three hours just to go to a craft store for work! I'm not down for driving for the rest of the day," Rob complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4eeb7a76fad640454f101480aa1fdb0""Well, I'll make something," Rose said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97004a4e641dfb6af003ffc5bd82a9df""Just don't make a Scandinavian meal again, please," Rob begged. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e7de36b6cfd82bc12bbf5e0db2b5948""Well, I wasn't planning on cooking a Scandinavian meal! I ran out of ideas so I'm just going to cook some vegan stuffing for some burritos," Rose said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34621a51b02b9bf8d0340534cedb3f41""Yum!" Rob exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bf2de9feb145bf7df578b18940e3335"At Sally's apartment.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="309c890d0ea21b69502dc7d6aec2fe85""Blanche, have you changed your mind about the marriage?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c91bc2966bde6fd49973ea34dbcbf58""No! Sally, it's going to be no! We're going to get the divorce as soon as possible! I don't want to hear your complaints!" Blanche yelled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="978b699466574c476673df7d14119385""Well, you didn't have to yell," Sally added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97254ec8498729ea055842488c956da8""You've been asking me this question for the past few days! You just don't understand marriage and I understand you've never been married before, but you could be married to someone else instead of me!" Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8fb892bfc8839b30f3e011f8afe1f93"Just then, Dorothy came in. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37ab289541a38fae287ed2d8c32ad605""Blanche! What is this? Why are you yelling at her like that?" Dorothy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3f6ace46f7976ba9aeba54016d23fa0""She doesn't understand that we can't be married! If we stay married, things are going to go downhill and it's going to kill our friendship! I even yelled at her right now!" Blanche told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0edc8844bfde65e21cf8ab8ff64bf2c0"Blanche turned to Sally who looked quite upset about what just happened and Blanche felt guilty for yelling at her and gave her a hug. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29ce0624a9a60f9379c9b321a006dd37""Oh honey, I'm so sorry for yelling at you like that! It's just, I don't want any of us to end up as enemies again," Blanche said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="003104e126c09fda9bba019c7c9c254f""No, I understand. I was thinking it could be worth a shot, but if you don't want that, it's fine. We'll get the divorce," Sally replied going to her bedroom. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b4a0077ea584943920d76fe054a0d12"At Buddy's apartment... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="253f1c16f0564e84ac25282d0b9739dd""Buddy! You're home! Look at what I made tonight!" Sophia exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47b78006fc67cd5f767e4a0970eb4ecd"Buddy was looking at a lasagna with spaghetti at the side. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1de5aa94263554ba7ae25cefd68f8326""Looks delicious!"Buddy exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e629d39023642db02eed97e1688057a"" Looks? Wait until you actually eat it,"Sophia replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4235a27188e537d7312f94ef6d852e30""Hey Pickles, if you're in there, you better come out because dinner is ready!"Buddy called. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0606494b6fbdcba1fc51ed25e83d2d27""Okay, I'm coming!" Pickles replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="591870172ed5858b56a5788fd9828572""I didn't get to ask you, how was work?" Sophia asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d26c767cb237a54772827851bc54a7bd""We had a long drive today! We had to drive for three hours just to go to a craft store to shop for Alan Brady! Boy, the things we do for him and that bald headed producer," Buddy sighed cutting up his lasagna. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2fa729b11094d55fe55aafe542907d5""Pickles! Come on!"Sophia yelled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce1c7ed93b439fe4986bca7a0f343a90""I'm coming, I'm coming!" Pickles replied as she finally came in the kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edb8e4a9ed0e1f2128af7b48a1d3ff8e"The next day was Saturday and the writers didn't have to work. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da4cb9dd42598083be2c130b0a067380"At the Petrie house, Rose was the only one awake. She was making breakfast for everyone. She got a little bored and decided to put on some music. She noticed a radio in the kitchen and as she turned it on, she began to fiddle with it until she found a song she enjoy. The song was "One Love"by Bob Marley. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42234251f229ccc33ac0368e37054e38"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/span/span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"N: Again, this crossover is set in the 80s and the characters of the Dick Van Dyke show are still the same age as they were in the 60s. Thank you!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71ad31a160aae6112617db75af85f897"Rose thought it wasn't loud enough and decided to turn it up a little bit. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5424248ecd658889c09478f38fc107b3"In the bedroom... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba7343c453cef71664e528167bdc6500"Rob and Laura were still asleep. That was until they heard music which is how they woke up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82bd6854cf158e72840d30de1819b455"" Who's playing Bob Marley?" Laura asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dddf254783dbff098d3780e885002ffd""My guess is either Ritchie or Rosie," Rob replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99a9414722f7be0edff642d1e800b92a""I guess it could be Rose! I don't think Ritchie knows who Bob Marley is,"Laura added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3f6bfaef979beb05ef601b00a524aa4""Don't get me wrong, I like the song, but who and why would they be playing it so early in the morning?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c4ed51e01d98b5d462751b3247dd375"Laura got out of bed to go in the kitchen only to see that Rose was the one playing the music. Once Rose noticed Laura in the kitchen, she stopped what she was doing and turned the music down. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="176919fb3b4a9ce60cf3f571ad656371""Oh Laura, I'm so sorry I woke you up!"Rose apologized. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56b076c52f69b8cf510de9f14f5ac54f""It's okay! And I see you're in the middle of making breakfast," Laura replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cb93319c38360cf5d497ffe65ebb70f""Yeah, I just thought it would be fun,"Rose said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8414892251ddddd5fae182d0996b5eb""I know, it makes you feel like a housewife again and I really appreciate that you would do all this and give me a break,"Laura replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91258c0e4157ef2af1f000ec937634fd""Oh Laura, I'll do anything. Now , sit down! We're having pancakes with pecans," Rose told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ab28464f33956445776c75e58620123""That sounds delicious!" Rob exclaimed as he sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4929110586dad14fdfcb4098f468e75""Call Ritchie over! I bet he'll enjoy the pancakes!" Rose added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="545930589a10b5ebdbf9a916fee55e5a""Hey Ritchie, come in the kitchen for breakfast! Rose made something very delicious!" Rob called. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fffa60a57dfc3a6659b67370288cae71"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Hello poodles! I'm going to be doing another guest star appearance on Chapter 13! This time, it's going to be three guest stars! So, be hyped for that! Also, as of yesterday, I turned 17 and I'm so blessed to be given another year! This is sounding like I have cancer or something, but I don't! I'm just very grateful to be alive! Anyways, that's it for now and I hope you all have a wonderful morning/day/night and peace out my poodles!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c88b8dea3a3a267133c9c0a456a2f2ff"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-DCPOODLEXX/span/p 


	8. 6: Don't Do That!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="400c9fa89c3b4d821fb45c7e969685f0"In Sally's apartment... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e9f3bcc976ccafb17530295e1007418"Sally was in her kitchen and she was eating scones she had left over. Just then, Blanche catches her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="499659d6ca1fbc1147efa3b7a89f141f""Oh honey! Don't do that!" she exclaimed taking the scone she had in her hand away from her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10c7a23acb8121d5ad66bd99e1947597""Hey, that's my breakfast!" Sally yelled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbed2aec03ad1a00027cb5bfaeefb798"" If you're going to have breakfast, eat some fruit or oatmeal! Do you know you're going to ruin your health?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec650a3183d579469c205811cb6b6f87""I know it's not good for you, but I didn't know it could kill you," Sally replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a7c43a700b78ce3ce4dc585580fa8e4""Well, you sit down now! I am about to show you a documentary about certain people who have eaten terribly and ruined their health and I am going to show you what you will look like if you don't stop eating what you're eating," Blanche explained as she tried flipping through channels to see the documentary she was looking for. Surprisingly, it was on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78a0f9848c6af900526b921d32f8ab50"In Buddy's apartment... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a57ff3bc379269dd93f8d4c656ee4cb3"Buddy, Sophia, and Pickles just finished eating Sophia's creampuffs which they both thought was amazing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7faa59b77f7b12431c9fc25792c9ddc2""Sophia, you did amazing with the creampuffs!" Pickles exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cf105139e94cccce65a39aca3b2cd78""I agree! I need to get a workout in now," Buddy added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cda6560094c694f065de9d81feb2c3b""Oh Buddy, you haven't been to the gym in a long time," Pickles replied leaving the kitchen to go to the bedroom. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8c31131d3fb0ffdac9647c03d16048e""I don't have the time to workout! I'm busy at the office!" Buddy exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8f1d7f62cd16e2226eca0bde92666cf""You could try yoga," Sophia suggested. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3af6d4dde7629ffea1e12855d5aa8541""Yeah, I'm not doing that," Buddy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c38f78ba01ab560518b2056961e11bb""It's fun! I know I'm only 80, but I'm pretty good at it for my age! Blanche taught me how to do yoga," Sophia said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3d962ca54531f4c8f152cf2d96de469""Should I have Blanche teach me yoga?" Buddy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb481dc158ceb9cf4dbf0361af43c083"At this point, Buddy and Sophia were in the living room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="964f718fa086247df93a8a885bfe5591""No, I'm going to teach you yoga! If you get Blanche to teach you, she'll be making noises and you'll think that's how you do any yoga poses!" Sophia exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1c6d983179110f5e4bf0a6b930f2847""Well, I'm learning from the best," Buddy said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05243f0fe3db538dca7cab734a83e3f1""Yeah yeah, now let's get to work!" Sophia replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f491ecb0be8cd2fc2b0857e512ac0a90"At the Petrie house... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d9ad46e0b23f60273d026011a674291""What else is there to tell me about New York?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="272a637377de498179294963d658daa8""Well, there's Broadway! You're welcome to see a Broadway show," Laura said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ac5955e59eed0ce85f7e1c9738db925""I wanna take a walk in Times Square today," Rose added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc007d2ae36a7a931a734ad7b58b3ace""That's great! I'll come with you!" Laura exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9eb9e0b4443c8a5d80fd2a930e3eb6bb""Can you? I don't want to get lost! Maybe when you guys visit , I'll give you a tour of Minnesota," Rose replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="022fcd842b7123b5f9f07e2f4fdb7ef8""Of course!" Laura exclaimed smiling. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f55c0d0c5f45b426f9b29ee94a17c1a1""Mommy, can I come too! I've never been in Times Square!" Ritchie exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8f823aa6d831d1d467de93f0a5c7e4f""What do you mean? You've been in Times Square, Ritch!" Rob added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dbc44c5ccf7ecad0eb9eb5a959afc69""Rob, the last time he was in Times Square was when he was barely 5 months old," Laura told him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45cc78da8eb53079785c17bc5bae6153""Can I please go, mommy?" Ritchie begged. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e9a2521b4e33f9c591adb66baf41972""Okay," Laura replied still smiling and leaving the kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7088b7a36412c4372ebe7dd30fe31a50""Rob, do you have any plans today?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e65cfab1404f050a191c16740beda9f""Well, yes I do! Buddy's coming over and Sally might too if Blanche isn't keeping her busy," Rob replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c08845f95d8f515d31fb8d8886ef2903""Well, she probably is," Rose added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="362cddc35c881c8ee104a07b404e18b6""Yeah, I think so too," Rob also added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9de2b0127d3c62001ff6f034ab549a6c"(Time skip)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="370652d3a176e061d3318499508f5fe5"Rob was the only one in the house while everyone else was in Times Square to give Rose a tour. Rob was busy writing some additional ideas for the sketch. Just then, the doorbell rang. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9226041b83f580cde54a7062a8bf91a8""They can't be back already," Rob thought and as soon as he opened the door, he saw Buddy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b18246789aea887a4322d783e6687b0""Hi Buddy," Rob said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3459af55768f8993d6e6e4dc6da07fc0""Good morning, Rob! Wanna know what I did today?" Buddy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7694632b0db3bce2386da6620cf84326""No, what?" Rob replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11b20b2edaefab5293a25021de1ed40e""Yoga! Sophia taught me yoga!" Buddy told him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51d38ef3d684bbaed2366eaf5a445ab8""Sophia teaching you yoga?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6caa5c3c6d1f22ac4845b1f3b049bd04""It's crazy how she's in her 80s and she can stretch her legs," Buddy added as he sat on the couch. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb22d48913525d094d5f12b29f621807""That is! Most people that age-," Rob got cut off as he lost train of thought as Buddy started asking a different question. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04a69faa45d5510a95a916d4192d83e6" "Do you know if Sally's coming?" he asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9b2214517832f7ccb0bcedd01b52589""I haven't heard from her this morning," Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb4501db31f139df337c28aea5072459""Maybe Blanche is keeping her buy," Buddy added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2be22ed200ce64836ed4b8dc57f3832f""Well, possibly! I'll call her," Rob said as he walked to the phone to call his other coworker. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cd383c9b33677ac3e0beb8adc0dc4a5"At Sally's apartment... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73820f305bd17b3916770aa1f26aed6e"Sally and Blanche were still watching the documentary and Sally was in shock from what she was watching. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab9cb3937b30a88cd505a4bc0a42deec""I didn't know it could be that serious," she said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f70d7b25e24d2d9deeeddcd257c41164""Honey, it is serious!" Blanche exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bad68dd0bb3119da6003ce3ebf7f3cdf"Just then, Dorothy came in the room noticing the documentary. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc73dd0d032a87f3d073709e62ea2fe8""Blanche! You're showing her that documentary?" Dorothy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="269d479a203eba1c5c380c14430f10d0""I thought it was necessary," Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4c1a391bbea47cf231cba3a513e66dd"Dorothy grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cbf6891ca27186594e77e07074031ef""This is ridiculous!" she exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="879475c8082a3ff414ee5bad11749ba9"The phone rang and Dorothy was the first to get it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bee8b7e86d11916b449500d2f919e5ab""Hello? Hi Rob! Oh, you need to talk to Sally? Ok, I'll bring her on," Dorothy said as she gave the phone to Sally. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92877c5d52259f3ecafe011ebe9b95f4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Phone convo... /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8d9bb465dd176d064647277a548793b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sally/em: em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hi Rob!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e6501d3443c5c3f7657940834586bd2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rob: Hey Sal, I was wondering if you're doing anything! /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8c19752ea6885c0c174af127b2e20b1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sally: Well, now might be a bad time, why?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afd06a290aad9268739c8c60391aa2cc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rob: Well, Buddy is over and I was wondering if you'd like to stop by. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="198728ddb16ced0e2d19432728113d54"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sally: Yeah Rob, I don't today is going to work out. Blanche is keeping me busy. I'll see you at the office on Monday. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc8bd1aacb9d4539562d7790804d6d24"She hung up. After that, there was a knock on the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d91629ae43ef5468edbac9ef4ac0016""Who could that be?" Dorothy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19dd6170345e59b8d004ff650323c4de""I don't know, hopefully it's someone who brought my cat home. He's been out for six hours" Sally replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a019e3c6a1f682fca72d949fd1488442""Why would you let him out like that?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0465cbf858c1edb4ffaf23ce5e7a1fb""A cat should be able to go on dates as much as people do," Sally told her as she got the door. She saw Stan at the door and gets shocked as Dorothy and Blanche. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56dca281811f28541864afd0813f99e6""Stanley? What are you doing here?" Dorothy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea9509eba1a9e088218a581d0480b233""How did you find this address?" Sally asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acbf178f66cb65ea27864043d3922e1e"" I have my ways," Stan replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca1d5887849e8fb0e1af4395bcf54d13""Why are you here?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c7f87eb07f06a422ae096b049dea870""I just wanted to see Sally for a minute," Stan replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71685bfea08b61cdc42bd487206bad54"There came an awkward silence. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5493e892aa21591209741a9e2b8e9b2c""No, absolutely not! She gave you two chances and you ruined them!" Dorothy yelled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d335eb37ed408442f057f67626da5a9""Another thing, I'm married now," Sally added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="389996e7be413fed9d2f78916c692a68""To who?" Stan asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5797a6e430edf26cba673f6b2cb3c9a"Sally pointed at Blanche in response. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2d6a11cb49cd01610fedd54c33fdd73""How?" Stan asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e88b209117a3123f156903e7037b79e2""Stanley, quit asking questions," Dorothy said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5c1ab80d213e035bfb8c948bc8521f1""Well, we didn't really want to. It was more of an accident, you see, we were drunk," Sally explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7b1e4a48ac02a1a937bb467d767007d""None of this would've happened if you didn't cheat on her!" Blanche yelled at Stan. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f318f837492c70c635041212b471d5d""Hey, I just came by to to tell Sally I was sorry and I want to get back together again," Stan apologized. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ca664f43f1b186565658ace59d83a23""Well, the apology is not accepted and I am speaking on her behalf! You've hurt her twice and that's more than you hurt Dorothy," Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b10773d0a35455fbf64cd8b0ebdd59e5""I'd like to apologize privately!" Stan exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08d4a7cedd5eda105fad27ab181a42dc""At least let us have a private conversation," Sally begged. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b87a92a57f20b7ccda974b0765bf18c8"Dorothy and Blanche left and it was just the two of them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05d8ca7d9a0fd7c265359a7487071b25""I know I've hurt you in the past, but I'm a changed man," Stan told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f12b8b74aa9c203be02802c1b1efd7b""Really? For what play?" Sally asked sarcastically. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57fa4f436ed85d95d77acc5fab854571""No, I've changed and I want to redeem myself by being with you," Stan replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4097a50f8a5a9eb6b22a1030a297870""Well, I've given you two chances and you've ruined them," Sally told him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7dfb575d0d1ac0dc9686f074d2f4ca4""I know, but one more wouldn't hurt! Please?" Stan begged. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f65acd74629e04d632727c8e1cb4e2d8"Sally did some thinking, but then decided to give him one more chance. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="885653fda4b3e82306f582fac2138ef9""Stan, I'll give you one more chance, but if you ruin this one, we're not getting back together," Sally said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="720e1b11dc83fcefb97f2e036d39abe4"This made Stan smile and by the time Dorothy and Blanche were back in the room, the couple was making out. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7db7900991f6ff3b0100a2f474e961a"Dorothy and Blanche were disgusted by seeing this. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Hello poodles! Happy New Year! 2019 will be better than ever! I'm so excited to be continuing this crossover series! I genuinely love writing this crossover! I always try to find the time to write this! No joke! Anyways, that's it for now and I hope you all have or had a great new year and peace out my poodles!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" -DCPOODLEXX/span/p 


	9. 7: Midnight Roof Talks

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Stan, I'll give you one more chance, but if you ruin this one, we're not getting back together," Sally said./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"This made Stan smile and by the time Dorothy and Blanche were back in the room, the couple was making out./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dorothy and Blanche were disgusted by seeing this./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I can't believe I'm seeing this," Blanche whispered to Dorothy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Me too," Dorothy whispered back. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dorothy attempted to stop the kissing by going between Sally and Stan. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Okay you two, that's enough! Stanley, you've had your stay here!" Dorothy exclaimed pushing Stan out of the apartment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"At the Petrie house... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I cannot believe that even happened!" Buddy exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" I know!" Rob replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Just then, Laura, Rose, and Ritchie came home. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hi Rob!" Laura exclaimed as she went to give Rob a kiss. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Hi Rob!" Rose added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hi honey! And hi Rosie!" Rob replied kissing Laura back. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hi Laura! Rose!" Buddy exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hi Buddy!" both ladies replied going into the kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Where were they at? The mall?" Buddy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No, Laura and Ritchie were taking Rose out for the day to see Times Square since Rose wanted a tour of New York," Rob explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""And I wasn't invited!" Buddy joked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh, Buddy!" Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"In the kitchen... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I thought that play was marvelous!" Laura exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I know! I loved the story and the costumes!" Rose added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Just then, Millie came through the back door in the kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hi Laura!" Millie exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh, hi Millie!" Laura replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight! Jerry is going to be with his parents and I need some company," Millie said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Sure! I'll make you some clown ice cream cones!" Rose replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh, well I was talking to Laura, but I guess you can come too if you want," Millie told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Millie, I don't know! Why don't you come here instead!" Laura exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, won't I be intruding on everybody?" Millie asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No! You're one of the family!" Laura replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Ok, then I'll come by tonight," Millie said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Just then, the phone rang and Rose picked it up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Phone convo... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose: Hello? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Blanche: Rose, it's me Blanche! I have something I need to tell you. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose: Blanche, now might be a bad time. Why don't you come over and tell me! Rob and Laura are having a guest tonight!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Blanche: Well, I guess I will! I don't mind meeting the guest. Well, I'll see you then!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Blanche hung up the phone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Laura, Blanche is also coming over," Rose told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That's fine! I just need to make a big lobster for a table of five," Laura replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Laura, you know I don't eat meat," Rose added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh, I forgot! You can just have a side salad or some pesto pasta! That's vegan!" Laura replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah, that's fine. Although, still make the lobster for a table of five because Blanche might bring Dorothy over!" Rose exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Wouldn't Sally come over too?" Laura asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I don't think so. Blanche wanted to tell me something and I'm sure it has to do with Sally," Rose explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Laura nodded her head and got to cooking. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"(Time skip)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That meal was so delicious, Laura!" Blanche exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Thank you! It's a family recipe," Laura replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""We have ice cream! Do you want some?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What flavor?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Strawberry cheesecake!" Rose replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I would love some!" Dorothy exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose went in the kitchen to get the ice cream. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Rob! Laura! We have to tell you something serious," Blanche said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What's wrong?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Who or what does it concern?" Laura added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""This concerns Sally," Dorothy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Stan came by and he tried to get with her again! We tried kicking him out, but now they're together! Again!" Blanche explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What? But that man hurt her!" Rob cried. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, I don't know what got into her," Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""She's giving him too many chances!" Laura added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You're right! And we've been telling her not to date him and she never listens," Dorothy pointed out. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I wonder what's going to happen the next time he breaks up with her," Rob said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Everybody else shrugged in response. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"A few hours later... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dorothy and Blanche were still over at the Petries and they have not gone home. At this point, everyone was sitting on their roof eating ice cream and vegan cake. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Guys, don't you think Sally is worried about you guys?" Laura asked adding some more ice cream into her bowl. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, she's got Stan to keep her company," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I just don't understand her! The other day, she asked me to try out our marriage and then she gets back together with her ex boyfriend! I'm gonna get this divorce and i don't care about what she says!" Blanche exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Keep in mind, Blanche! He's also my ex husband," Dorothy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rob was now bothered by the subject of Sally and Stan and he decided to be the one to drop the conversation. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Ladies, can we please not talk about this anymore? This is all we've been talking about!" Rob exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You're right, Rob! We won't talk about this for the rest of the night," Dorothy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Back in -," Rose was trying to tell one of her stories, but she got but off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Rose, please! Not another story about !"Blanche complained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Now, Blanche! That's not very nice! Rose is trying to tell us a story! Give her some respect please!" Laura yelled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Thank you, Laura!" Rose thanked her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Alright, we'll listen. This is the only time," Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why don't you ever want to listen to her?" Laura asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""She talks about her hometown all the time!" Dorothy told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That's true," Blanche added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That just shows that I loved and there are so many memories there," Rose told Blanche. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Rosie, I understand. I think it's fun to reminisce about your hometown!" Rob exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm glad you understand, Rob," Rose replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Just then, Dorothy checked her watch. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yikes! We've gotta get back to Sally's! She's probably worried about us!" Dorothy exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I thought you said she had Stan to keep her company," Laura said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, you never know," Blanche replied as she and Dorothy got down the roof as they're saying their goodbyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Back in the house... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm beat! I still need to clean up this kitchen," Laura said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Don't you worry about it! I'll do it!" Rose volunteered. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh no, Rose! You don't have to," Laura told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm willing to! I have some energy left," Rose replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Honey, let her do it! Just go to bed and rest," Rob suggested to Laura. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rob and Laura said they're goodnights to Rose and went to the bedroom. As they left, Rose got started on cleaning. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Hello poodles! As of today, it is my one year anniversary of being a Golden Girls fan! It's crazy to say because it feels like yesterday I started watching the show out of boredom and fell in love with it! I'm so happy this show came into my life, because if it weren't for me watching the Golden Girls, this crossover series would have never happened! I'll probably say the same thing for the Dick Van Dyke Show when the one year anniversary comes for the time I started watching the show! Also, starting Monday, my schedule is going to change, again! I'll stick to it for a short while since most of the chapters are prewritten! Once I figure it out, I'll let you know! That's it for now, and I hope you all have a wonderful morning/day/night and peace out my poodles!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-DCPOODLEXX/span/p 


	10. 8: What Do We Have Here?

At Buddy's apartment...

The next morning, Sophia just got off the phone with Dorothy and she was shocked to hear about Sally and Stan. She was desperate to tell Buddy. Buddy was sitting next to her reading the paper.

"Buddy, I have some news!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Really? What kind of news? Good? Bad? Ugly?" Buddy asked.

"Ugly! This concerns one of your writing staff friends," Sophia replied.

"Did Rob and Laura have a nasty fight?" Buddy asked.

"No! Listen!" Sophia yelled snatching the paper from Buddy.

"What?" Buddy asked, annoyed.

"This doesn't concern Rob and Laura! It concerns the blonde bimbo and my daughter's ex husband," Sophia said.

"Wait! They met up and got back together again!" Buddy guessed.

"Yeah! W-wait a minute! How did you know?" Sophia asked being confused on how Buddy guessed what was going on.

"Lucky guess! That happened last time," Buddy replied.

"Yeah, you're right," Sophia added.

"Hey, Pickles is out for the day so why don't we spend the day together?" Buddy suggested.

"Sure! There's this Italian restaurant where I used to take the kids to every weekend! Do you wanna have lunch there?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah! That'd be great! Under one condition! We play the game, 20 questions! I play the game with Sally all the time when we're on road trips," Buddy replied.

" Rob doesn't go on road trips with you guys?" Sophia asked.

"Sadly, no. We ask him if we wants to come, but he usually can't because he has a family of his own to take care of and I understand," Buddy explained.

Sophia nodded in response.

"Can we visit Dorothy? I wanna see my daughter," Sophia requested.

"Of course, we can! I need to have a talk with Sally, so it works out," Buddy replied as he got the keys to the door, and unlocked it to leave the apartment and Sophia followed him.

At Sally's apartment...

Dorothy and Blanche were sitting on the couch and Blanche was showing Dorothy the divorce papers she got.

" Well, she has to sign here," Dorothy pointed out on one of the papers.

"Dang it! I wanted to do it without her knowing!" Blanche complained.

"You can't! Your spouse has to approve too!Just give her the papers and she'll sign what she needs to sign," Dorothy exclaimed.

"What if she won't do it?" Blanche asked worriedly.

"Well, we'll figure something out if that happens," Dorothy replied as she saw Stan in the kitchen.

"Why is he still here?" Dorothy muttered to Blanche.

"I have a feeling he slept with her, with no protection," Blanche whispered.

"Oh Blanche, don't be silly," Dorothy replied.

"Silly? What if Sally got pregnant?" Blanche asked.

"I guess you're right! Why did Sally have to pick him of all men? I was clear that he would hurt her," Dorothy asked.

Just then, Sally overheard the conversation.

" No other man could hurt Sally! Shoot her down, she rises back up," Sally replied in third person as she wrapped her arms around Stan and started kissing him.

At the Petrie house...

Rob was typing on the typewriter and Laura got him distracted with a kiss.

"Hi honey," he said.

"Hi darling! I got a call from Sophia and she invited us to play football in some field," Laura told him.

"Really? When?" Rob asked.

"Tomorrow night. Also, the other girls and your work friends will be playing," Laura added.

"Well, that's gonna be fun!" Rob exclaimed.

"Yeah, my family and I used to play football every Thanksgiving," Laura told him.

Rob nodded in response.

"We had such a blast! The reason was because everyone was being good sports and not too competitive," Laura explained.

The next day in the office...

"Rob, I think it's best that we don't play football," Sally told him.

"Why not?" Rob asked.

"Boy, do I have a story time for you! So this was before you became head writer and started working here. I invited Sally over for one Thanksgiving and my family and I play football before we have our feast. Sally and I were captains and we got very competitive. We fought about who scored a touchdown," Buddy explained.

"Well, that was years ago! I'm sure you two have matured by now," Blanche added.

"Well, I'm sure I have. I'll just control myself tonight. Buddy, are you in?" Sally asked.

"I guess so," Buddy replied.

"What's important is that we have a good time and we be good sports," Blanche said.

Just then, Mel came in the office.

"Hi Mel," Rob, Sally, and Blanche said.

" I should put a sign that says knock before you enter," Buddy joked.

" Rob, is the script ready?" Mel asked.

Sally handed Mel the script.

" Hey Mel, so we're going to play football tonight and we're a player short-,"Blanche got cut off.

"Who's not playing?" Rob asked.

"Sophia's not playing. Dorothy didn't want her to play because the sport would be too dangerous for her,"Blanche explained.

"We're just asking if you like to play tonight in Sophia's place," Sally continued.

"Oh, sure!" Mel replied.

"Thank you, Mel! This means a lot," Rob thanked him.

"No it doesn't! He already ruined the game by joining us," Buddy replied and Mel ignored him.

"Anything for you, Rob," he said as he left the office.

That night at a football field...

The whole gang was in the football field and they were warming up and picking teams.

"Wait, are there going to be captains?" Laura asked while stretching.

"Well, I think we should. That's not a bad idea,"Rob replied.

"I nominate Rob as captain!" Buddy exclaimed.

" I nominate me!" Rose exclaimed.

"Rose, you can't nominate yourself," Blanche said.

"Does this look like the Emmy's, Blanche?" Rose asked in response.

"Alright fine, Rose! You can be captain,"Blanche replied.

"Do you even know how to play football?" Dorothy asked.

"Hey, let her be captain and leave her alone!"Sophia exclaimed.

"Sophia's right! Now, let me be captain!" Rose added.

"Rose, you're elected as captain," Dorothy told her.

 **Hello poodles! I have a big surprise! No, I'm not announcing the guest stars yet, but I will within the next chapter or two! My big surprise is that I have two meme accounts you should follow on Instagram! The first one is dickvandykeshowmemes and the second one is pattymaxenelaverne. Yes, I made meme accounts on the Dick Van Dyke Show and The Andrews Sisters! Again, you should follow them! Also, this chapter was inspired by an episode of Friends where the friends play football until Thanksgiving dinner! That's it for now and I hope you all have/are having/ had a wonderful day and peace out my poodles!**

 **-DCPOODLEXX**


	11. 9: Game On!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3f718c786abe45007d46573525a620e3""So I can be captain?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2c17198a78c7482e3d9863154c7a3a93""Rose, ask that again and I'll be captain!" Dorothy exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9114cdc1f4a43a6af67e5360c39fa184""Now that we've confirmed our captains, it's time to pick our team members," Rob announced. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c1a258bedb756f4cd3ba82b4148aea59""Let's flip a coin to see who picks first," Rose suggested. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="062cf76f8b0355bd5056ed13523a824f""We don't have a coin! All we have is cash and I don't want to flip a coin. You can pick first, if you want," Rob replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c25f61eace05ed8b2481277efe03a9dd""Alright, that's very generous of you,"Rose said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="56dfec1aa464298d02704ec2d67837c7"Rose was the first to pick and she picked Laura and Buddy and Rob picked Dorothy and Sally. Blanche and Mel were the only two left. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c94bb1b2b25ca7dd1ca486e364679dd9""Please, pick Blanche! I don't want to be on the same team as that bald headed producer," Buddy whispered to Rose. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="167eadb7ee417931fcf7753e155e58b0""Why?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="830cbba5b1b980e0fe77caa7e518df72""Wanna know why? He's no good, that's why,"Buddy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="880bfdbb4ffed36b20fdd06e9d08936e""Now Buddy, you must be more specific than that," Rose said and Rob interrupted the conversation. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ca9745ed2cc471121178eea780a304a3""The last person I pick for my team is Mel! You happy, Buddy?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="df26c5266eb35ec638ddd054fc674e70""And I pick Blanche!" Rose exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="97f12f3737b99b6d4a0fc68eb6d2459e""Rose, I'm a leftover, you didn't pick me," Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bfcfd512f2aabc24019975512e3d1936""Alright! Now, Rosie and I will do rock, paper, scissors to see who's team gets to serve the ball first," Rob announced. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2ded72b42c84600e94631c34acd35d93"As they played 'rock, paper, scissors', Rose won the game so she served first. Rose passed the ball to Blanche and Blanche was confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e48a8c7e26a6b976b110b00442296a59"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N: Please don't hate on me for my lack of knowledge on football! Thank you, you may continue! /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5b597a976f8ca133db407636e4adf7cf""Wait Rose, what do I do?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9b469120b0dd04dca9eea578911d2191""Try to score a touchdown!" Rose exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="92122d6c1f2ac5df60056307f5d4a434""Here, I'll guide you!"Buddy volunteered. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9986515910b148b83b5b5ef83d5051dd"As Buddy was guiding Blanche on how to score a touchdown, Sally stole the ball from Blanche and passed it to Rob. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f4870973a5dfa915aaa97d8ba87107ca""Damn it," Blanche muttered. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="92109862c9ce512af301e6478d3585ac"Nice!" Rob exclaimed high-fiving Sally. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9de2b0127d3c62001ff6f034ab549a6c"(Time skip)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0c04004869135bcccde11033d010d414"As the game goes on, Rob's team started to beat Rose's team. Both teams huddled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="238ed806ed6958d9b6ba396ff07a8987""Listen folks, we are three points behind Rob's team. If we can get three or more points, we'll win the game," Rose told her team. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="13085e2798ab397afcac8c477491348b"" Rose, I think you're being a little too competitive! The point of the game is to have fun,"Blanche said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="97864b6dd582c5a6932e83a94e655114"" How are we supposed to have fun when the other team is getting competitive?" Buddy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="22bd397f4ec2e500080493fcc7ba8647"Blanche ignored Buddy's question. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7ad6d930e483c526a147977216ec4b7c"" Alright, this is the last round! I'm wishing all of you luck! You can do this!" Rose exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fb6a6058f431d845067999a7dbdb2bf5"" Wait, what are our positions?" Laura asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c478dd0bd98b8b185c284171413b829c"" Laura, you serve! Buddy and I will go quarterback, and Blanche will go long," Rose told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4c6f558705c3586c6b4dc680aef6946e""Come on, Rose! Why can't I play another position?" Blanche asked. She was getting annoyed that Rose keeps putting her in the same place. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4479e64e96ba93f5ae47528d7c7085eb""Because, sometimes there are things that are meant to be," Rose replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e6ead02868af9f7ebd2f5027fd9732b6"With Rob's team... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0b53c428e36c2e26a94312a791798c45""So far, this is going great, team! We're winning by three points!" Rob exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a8e9e61a792979c156c59045662eb58b""Rose thought she could lead a team! She doesn't even know what break a leg really means," Dorothy added, with slight exaggeration. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8ddb07db4335f1178b7905ebbf3652ca"" Anyway, great work! Let's keep this up for the final round," Rob said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e8ce9e96f0fd423793ef1d1bb4a51ce8"" Last round? Already?" Sally asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="57776d4049ce951ff6a927fe68a6611e""Yes, apparently time flies when you're playing football," Dorothy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cfc7287a0ce6f6ed9efe98a00157790e"After the huddles, both teams were ready to play again. Laura was the one serving and she was struggling with serving. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8de78a41263bfd58b60121213cb11fac"" How do I do this?" Laura asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="29b599c7a8b82514884b3ad8f3872262"" You don't know how to serve a football?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="707cc156c3420139aed74d4d91bdac12""Then we should serve!" Mel exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0916a7e243fa747da20788cf8429d112"" Hold it!" Rob yelled as he went over to Laura and helped her with serving. Laura bent over and Rob held her by the waist to help her. Laura then threw the ball. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3aeaf6c9784d41fddf7da4e78e48fabc"Rob's team was really mad about it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e1607aa29c4f4b64779311d98159652f"" Rob! You can't do that!" Sally yelled, angrily. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2d45b80f118d7f4d5d259a6c5662e0a3"" She's my wife!" Rob replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bd3b8833c9bbca21d79b7f2303f81813"" Rob, I'm in shock!" Mel added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c33289f465367d5bd8da3daa25069f5b"" Will you two shut up? Let's enjoy this last round," Rob begged. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="144217d86bf33f90c284564095376933"As the game goes on, Laura gave the ball to Rose and Rose passed the ball to Buddy. Buddy was coming close to scoring a touchdown, but Sally stole it. She tried to score a touchdown on the opposing team. Buddy tried getting in the way to steal it from her and he failed to do so because she scored and then cheered. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="de59a0a5c1aaf74fbbcf3612121d759a""Wait a minute! I'd like a rematch!" Buddy demanded. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="60e9221d9977b148c5d1ce82d11d57b2"" Why?" Sally asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="04aac33d058ac7ff89a7f486c4ff7651"" That was unfair, that's why," Buddy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7db84930de031254bafa6c1b77049288"" Buddy, it was fair!" Sally exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5e7f58fa223c7948b2109909af94cb8f""No it's not! We're losing by four points!" Buddy complained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="19f247621fc8282a1e05333c0a635bcc"" Who cares!" Rose yelled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c6fa66b40fcbe8fc4d150bd7738f86e6""What you trying to do? Hurt your team like that saying you don't care if we're losing?" Buddy asked her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2d3cb9af08c4064173cb430bb8a19edb"" Leave her out of this! Buddy, if you keep acting like this, the game is off," Sally told him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a7743cae0e3f562221da8a02c7055beb"" Let's call the game off now before he acts up," Mel suggested. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d29cbb4b6ba000ff9bf177efbae5d5c4"" Buddy, Rose was trying to say that it's not a big deal to lose a game like this! We're not in the NFL!" Blanche exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="70259fc496749b98fed46343c4b0a6be"" What's the NFL?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="996a89cf3567afd63b16eb38f7a91535"" Guys, I think Mel is right! We should stop the game here. It's getting too competitive, and Rosie, the NFL is the National Football League," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ca52acfe6c37b699dab65544d424172d"" Laura, can you throw me the ball?" Dorothy asked since the ball was next to Laura. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ba8a1bf88bd1ad644790772023ae3916""Sure," she replied throwing it to her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2e0eb9c6ad55f40a475bc744ab036531"Dorothy caught the ball and aimed it for Rose's head. Once Laura knew what she was doing, Laura caught the ball before it hit Rose. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5446d2f2ec05436c5711d8b9b213f730"" Are you crazy?" she asked angrily. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="314fa30f3343e6329936f155a8742624"" Have you lost your mind, Dorothy?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1d234c53491c73daddc5e2be669b0aa7"" To answer your questions, yes and yes! I've had it with this game! I'm getting a box of pizza, anyone want to come with?" Dorothy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d4014290b9725a8fc420b5e0fa9bed52""Wait, I'm coming along!" Sophia exclaimed getting up from the bench./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a34c4e2dac7dca9c3c8172d85d468f7a"At the Petrie house... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6cebf8c42f2c9bb23fee231272188c3f"" Gee, that was a rough game!" Rob exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="76c4d05316b96336ca319a3dba9b189b""I know, especially when Buddy and Sally went head to head with each other,. I don't think we should ever play football with them ever again," Rose added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="484b84e92e6f4e626ab42a6a3cb7a51b"" I agree! Everybody is too competitive," Laura replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="db07aaddf542e79eda1f8a3dab4c0664"" Including you, Rosie," Rob added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="005bd0b8befe3df1624a3d83a5d4712c"" Me?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="249efd3b85a5170706136251e9bdcf4e"" You know how you acted on the field today?" Rob replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0f685165bf127e29c652a4990f6a7657"" The only reason why I yelled is because I lost my patience with Buddy," Rose told him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ba28bf51bec19a2bd19428bfc27e2d55"" That's not it," Rob said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="691582783041ee386053127a7d50225b"" Oh, Rob!" Laura exclaimed as she went into the bedroom. /p 


	12. 10: I'm Expecting

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3bafc0eccc4e118a99422df02bca92b7"In Sally's apartment.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="43cd9566f562b719e86417e79889484e"It was a week later after the game. Sally had just discovered something insane that she thought wouldn't happen right now. She found out she was pregnant and Stan is the father. She hasn't told anyone yet and she's been scared to. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6382db6a8da25425e198361c51f37041"" Good morning, Sally! Did you sleep well last night?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8ba929c96a14dc9b06ca50bb36bc912c"" Yes Blanche, I did. Hey, I need to tell you something," Sally replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cc24ca7f78e39fb06084ed03ee053981""Sure, what's up, sugar plum?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="009eec4407b3a51cca7da3d899e4cbbb""This is really hard to say, especially because I found this out," Sally said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="046fba284de44df834966057862a2c7d""Wait, you're pregnant!" Blanche guessed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4c571828f689fce4c74ab6394b94c08e""How did you know?" Sally asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d0323d60f73db18c93ea76ce21e10deb"" The word pregnant always pops in my head," Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="73441a5a1c12ab106deee9c420174b3c""I can't believe it," Sally said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="84e7a2dc453feba82e263d487c22857b"" Oh, when Dorothy hears this, she will not be happy," Blanche added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="24bcc8b9e2a6b00ddc2f448212ccf1d8"Just then, Sophia came in the apartment. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a5627244c97da131b03cb4295d71aa0c""Hello Sophia!" Blanche exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ad3f531731380d2afaa34061274b00d8""Hi Blanche, have you seen Dorothy?" Sophia asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6c02035b6d3b5d0f8741604e25b56040""Dorothy's out right now. Come hang out with us!" Blanche suggested. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dacbc220f6aad1ac8014eb55dd1dc419""Did I miss anything?" Sophia asked, sitting on the couch. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3b564ece3eb466f99ea2f4ae964fdd67""Sally's pregnant!" Blanche exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a4f202bd11af4665b328be07879ff9fd"" Who's the father?" Sophia asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c33add402ca21465b936e009e0b4d720"" Stan," Sally replied and Sophia was in shock. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="757231a886009977c182e0888f8ec5ab""Holy cow," she said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cd89bf7684cf9da4a4a7beb04c8c481f""I know, it's shocking for me too," Sally added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5ffd9eeb4fedf3f85424e8f79597c3a6""I knew it! I knew this would happen," Sophia said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="97c9ac833425dc333fd9bdf7052b9c66"Just then, Dorothy came in the apartment with a ton of bags. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d7a54fa1f28c6fd5b201a6478f73ebbc""Hi ma! What are you doing here?" Dorothy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c18e051eb115f0019bf5cb0922720a6b"" I came here to see you!" Sophia exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="12a256cbc76818c617ed40438138ce19""That's very nice, ma," Dorothy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5c1ec5c1c26cb7cbbd73d04340833d1c""I think we should head to work," Sally said as she grabbed Blanche by the arm and they left the apartment. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="11d4b54ac465b8b8d5e23aed436858ea"In the office... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5d7b36b24b8ae7ddb8c94ee6ebc81291""Alan enters in a shark costume and he trips over a banana peel," Buddy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0c5bbf13d17541b0b1a5fee1cd02a147""I like the costume idea, but I hate the banana peel! It's too childish!" Rob exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4d59e746b2bcd1e2aa0d2b7efb39449a""What if he's dancing?" Buddy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="96ce1cd5e94d3a4bbe443b82ae0d49da"" That's fine! So Alan enters wearing a shark costume and he starts dancing," Rob said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="58e53ff40fdd1fc762827c72e101f920""What if he started dancing to the Twizzle?" Buddy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e0240aab0e7c1ee17151e5b41eb44b52""Buddy, we already used that!" Rob exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7b12d60e5e008f01099e1ca45cadcff9"Just then, the girls came in. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="16bdf34463c6a36d04b976ec89f498ab"" Good morning, fellas!" Sally and Blanche exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fa8d44e4dbd97e7a2908fce44ce74c76""Hello ladies! You're late!" Rob replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2905c24ab13dfcc16892172d15885524""Sorry, we had a delay," Sally told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="acf96e2e953baa9140228e317b03fc46""What was the delay?" Buddy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2ae9096c309fb33fe0768b064eb4e425""Sally has something to tell you," Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1ecbc6eb0d49f57fd8441d2716bed18e""What is it, Sal?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="557143e5d7545f170c06681ad56d6f41"Sally stood there in silence. She was hesitant on telling the guys, but eventually, she did so./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fa22c2a69960a407a5f7f342438ac471""Fellas, I'm having a baby," Sally announced. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c85f23dfb328a889169ed6ec742d852b"" Really? Sal, that's great!" Rob exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="21a56f4b36cf7a335440832c8fe47c78""After Alan does a little dance, a lady could enter and tell Alan that she's having a baby! That's a great idea, Sally!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="817c1810d66fe7dd2281054d84e5779e""Buddy, this isn't a joke! She's really having a baby!" Blanche told him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2b4faa9bcfd764c9a9135cddd1a3f06e"Buddy was shocked to hear that his dear friend was having a baby. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="43f393cebfe0690c1dda440770c62201"" What? Really? Who's the father?" Buddy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a7dee21997c39872cb1ec09aeeba03ac"" My latest boyfriend," Sally replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bd8ad6707dd654f1d8eec37c9051ad9f""Stan? I never liked that guy," Rob said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="35366b306489454192fdb99b06950325""Neither did I," Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e75f7e8f88357d81f4b5cc7036ba491f"" Am I going to have to get married to him?" Sally asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="98e322f9018a20fe95a89956cbab086d"" Unless you want to be a single mom and raise the kid by yourself, you're going to have to get married," Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c8a0025e10d6f21caf7fd2e10f69561a"" I'd rather be a single mom," Sally told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ca7c0877fe4d2763515108453d0c4b45"" Wanna know what means? The kid is going to be a bastard," Buddy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0922ef259535895514e80ec64d9a979c"" Buddy!" Rob yelled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cf32e7d9d76162bb00fa08b31137c509"" It's true!" Buddy exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fe472bbf5cef0204ee66685b1d58aa71"" Now Buddy, it's not nice to call my baby a bastard! Even if I'm going to raise the child by myself," Sally exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="160c646e3eb25820ec46581f7024a832"" She's right! Now, what's going on in our new sketch?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d92e4c076cb4bb10e87d5b7e3e677d53"At the Petrie house.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b1c64ac62e81f801b71fa913985c7e25""Rose, you can just put that plate in the sink, I'll wash it later," Laura told Rose as Laura entered the living room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aa14cff05e3044b058ee93801c36c92e""Okay!"Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9b053e613ca7c6e2b77e57c773d4ee51"Rob came home and was greeted by Laura with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1405aa9f6a5b601ce8359fded5d2b906""Hello darling!"Laura claimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1714fd5e814172e37b4f5c0255c19dc3""Hi honey," Rob replied, putting his hat away in the closet. He didn't seem to happy so Laura was concerned to what was going on. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ac92522f8e1b16dbdc1f3e3a99c4f0e7"" Rob, is something wrong?" Laura asked, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="97bd69e42a1deb1882b8b6331d3a4eb2""I just found out something and you will not believe it! You're going to curl your hair!"Rob exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="afd031242fb71191d3aaa6e43dfe6d95""What's that?"Laura asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fa0224643158084347bf84ac423b8c42"" Who is the last person you'd expect to get pregnant before marriage?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c32e7f8058f4966bd6a2031350fb8046""I don't know, Rob!"Laura exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3137912634219ea139967906459ff844""Somebody got pregnant before she got married, am I on the right track?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="430dd9be52fcaa65018cb4c2ebdd2872""Well, I mean she was married to Blanche, but they got divorced. It wasn't even a marriage, it was a hangover!" Rob exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="07245d751674a12336fa301c97f8c497"" Sally? She's expecting?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d52be55092895de5345ab2faa1f0e5c9"" You got that right," Rob replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6b042f8236d14efc8d13b3070363b59f""Stan's the father?" Rose asked again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d073c47b46eb04709a8230fd1f743aef""Yup! He's her latest fella," Rob told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="11de444cb51e0d6165d4671df7ff0286"Laura was shocked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2341e29f3fcfead810e931ac84e82d03" "I can't believe it!" she exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="964951beb9524b02208a1e725b9bc7be""Isn't she going to have to get married?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0b206b9752d32539798b9bd6ea0d8d51"" Well, I don't think she has too, but raising the baby would be much harder if she were to be a single mother," Laura said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7817421547bb6e5d416092cafd93968b""Dorothy told me that when she was expecting her daughter, she had to get married to Stan because Dorothy got pregnant before married," Rose added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="649bacd32a99acd47d89d29892517247""I wonder how Sally's taking it," Laura said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7e5c21429371cc4dfe31cf97bc96290b"" I wonder how she took the news when she found out!" Rob exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f0040436882a45aae8dc54ec1eab7f10""Does everybody know? Like does Blanche, Dorothy, Sophia, or Buddy know?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b2c6b8930193bab3e335aa8204350338"" Everyone except Dorothy," Rob replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4fa5f6e399e1b4c9926b88ce0d076531""I wonder how she's going to react," Rose said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3c63c14e7f9691a63a7f06dcf27420f7"A couple days later at the office... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9522cac01be94faa60b0aa14c21cf16d"Rob was the second one to enter the office with Blanche being the first one. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b813b1205a5c01233673cf5768fcd09a""Good morning, Rob!" Blanche exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1c5bb4d35aa710afdf292062a41fd550""Good morning, Blanche. Where's Sally?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7c29901eec271fe35093372daa535d4b""She's running late. She had to go get something to eat," Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="06e95b4baf52eecd992b4f858020975f""Does Dorothy know about Sally being pregnant?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d056b9dacab723104ba24af9fbf3540b""We haven't told her, but we will. I'm just so scared of telling her! I mean, her ex-husband is the father of Sally's baby," Blanche said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e9e59c6beb9ac3aebda01b31d0a4815e""Relax Blanche, she'll understand!" Rob exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="93966ec0c6eed9ea8bce0834662cbc08""No, she won't! You don't know Dorothy very well!" Blanche told him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d42e834cf741084c678bd1d167e9fd52""With how she takes news like this?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c6e297d4fd9e26836dfb88d213ec2004""Yes! She'll have a temper and it takes so long to calm her down! You don't understand how much work that is," Blanche explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="11459c0680eb134e5b64e819f22822d7""Oh," Rob replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="11459c0680eb134e5b64e819f22822d7"-strongHello everyone! I'm on break this week and I might update another chapter this week! Also, I don't know if i mentioned it on here, but I for sure mentioned on Wattpad that starting chapter 13, The Andrews Sisters will guest star in this book! Woohoo! QOTD: Do you like the Andrews Sisters and their songs? That's it for now and I hope you all have/are having/had a wonderful day and peace out!/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="11459c0680eb134e5b64e819f22822d7"strong -oldhollywoodbaby/strong/p 


End file.
